Jack's cousin
by My tiny baby-blue tinted world
Summary: Jack has a cousin, Diana (my OC from my Star Wars fics) and she Isabelle both go up to Gantua in the house while the rest follow like in the movie. Jack/Isabelle and eventual Elmont/OC (Oh, and the uncle's more of an asshole than in the movie.) REVISED AND UPDATED VERSION. Let me know if you want to see a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**A kind of AU from 'Jack the Giant Slayer' in which he has a cousin called Diana- (the same one as Diana Kenobi in my Star Wars fanfics, she's my favourite)- and his uncle is even more of a ****BASTARD! ****:o sorry about the swear, had to be done.  
I own nothing by the way. **

**Enjoy:**

**Diana POV:**

I watched my father send Jack off to sell the horse from round a door frame. Jack and I had learnt to ride on that horse, it was hard seeing it go. Father turned and I ducked away from the doorway to go back to my baking.

"Go and make yourself useful Dina. Make sure he actually sells that animal, and while you're there get some more food."  
I hated being called Dina, but it was all father ever called me when he was in a good mood, so I had to put up with it. He patted my shoulder, maybe a little more forcefully than he should have, or maybe that was just existing bruises, but I grabbed my shawl and ran off after my cousin.

"So he decided to send you to keep an eye on me then."  
He grinned at me when I reached his side. I hit his stomach playfully and we both burst into laughter. Jack may be five years younger than me but he always managed to bring out my childish side.

"Someone has to be the responsible one, and plus, I like your stories."  
I winked at him and we linked arms.

* * *

We separated as soon as we reached Cloister, Jack went to sell the horse and I went to buy food.  
I was wandering back to where I had left Jack when five boys, about Jack's age, came out of an alleyway and surrounded me. One grabbed my basket off me and the rest backed me up against a wall.

"Well, you're pretty aren't you. Fancy some fun?"  
I shrank away from the bigger one when he reached for my face. He smelt like alcohol. His cronies started running their hands all over me and tears started running down my cheeks. I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out, that didn't stop a few frightened whimpers escaping my throat. It turns out I needn't have anyway, a horse came to a halt near the alleyway and a pair of boots coming towards us. I only hoped it was Jack.

"Shouldn't you boys be elsewhere?"  
They all withdrew from around me and I opened my eyes. A tall man was standing over us menacingly.

"Go! If I catch you round here again I will not be as lenient."  
I caught sight of the little strip of the sword he was showing in a subtle threat, and the boys all ran off. I wiped my eyes and the man handed me my basket. He was one of the King's guardians by the looks of his uniform, and quite high up if the badged all over his chest were anything to go by.

"I believe this is yours miss."  
I took my basket from him and looked up at his face. He had auburn hair and had a goatee but his eyes really stood out, they were bright, dazzling blue. Our eyes met for a minuscule moment and i felt my cheeks growing pink. He on the other hand merely smiled warmly at me slightly.

"Thank you sir."  
I managed to stutter out and curtsy slightly, he bowed his head slightly and strode off back to his horse. I ran out of the alleyway to find Jack, he was stood by a pillar looking confused and a little upset.

"Jack, what's the matter?"  
I put my hand on his upper arm.

"Someone just made off with the horse."  
I looked at him in shock- that meant we were both in trouble when we got home.

"Jack…"  
I sighed and he cut me off.

"I did get these though."  
He opened his hand and showed me a few beans. I sighed and looked into his eyes exasperatedly.

"Beans? Really Jack? The roof needs fixing, we're meant to come back with thatch."  
He shushed me and carried on.

"All I have to do is take the beans to the Abbey and the monks will give me the money."

"Father won't like this Jack."

"Does he like anything Di?"  
I frowned at his attempt at a joke and drew my shawl around me, it had gotten cold and looked like rain.

* * *

It started raining when we were on our way home and by the time we reached the door, both of us were soaked to the skin and Father was nowhere to be seen, that was probably best though he wouldn't see that Jack had failed, again, until later.

It was dark when he came thundering back in, soaked and obviously drunk. I was in the other room and only heard a bit of what they were saying. Father didn't sound happy at all. I heard him coming into the room I was sewing in and immediately tried to look like I hadn't been listening.  
He grabbed my arm and yanked me upright.

"You were meant to keep an eye on him! Both of you are worthless! I clothe you both, feed you both and this is how you repay me? Being useless?"  
He dropped to the floor.

"But Father, the monks will give Jack the money."

"Don't be stupid Monks don't have money. You're as brainless as he is!"  
He stormed out again and I heard clanking.

"Father what are you doing?"  
I rushed into the room to see him piling things into a sack.

"Those aren't yours to sell uncle."  
Jack was stood on the other side of the room, looking at Father in shock.

"Horse was, cart too. Now these will just have to do for a few weeks."  
Jack looked about to cry but all we could do was stand there and watch as Father piled his parent's things into a sack to be sold.

"I'll be back tomorrow."  
He left, slamming the door and leaving me and Jack in stunned silence. I went back to my sewing and Jack sulked in a corner.

It wasn't long until we heard pounding on the door, Jack got up to answer it and a young girl tumbled in. She had on that many layers of clothes it looked like she was trying to pass for a boy, but she gave it away once she spoke. I left her and Jack to talk and went to make something to drink for all of us. When I came back to them they were talking about adventure. I placed my tray down and they both turned to look at me.

"Diana, this, is the princess of Cloister, Isabelle."  
My mouth fell open and I immediately fell into a curtsy on the floor.

"Diana?"  
I nodded and looked up to see the princess standing over me.

"Stand up Diana, please don't treat me differently, and call me Isabelle."  
I nodded and stood. Isabelle was looking at my waistcoat.

"That's very pretty I have to say, I wouldn't have thought you could afford this, if you'll excuse me."  
I smiled at her.

"Not at all prince… Isabelle. But the Waistcoat was my mother's; I only embroidered it with some thread Jack gave me for my birthday last month."  
Her eyes widened and she reached out to touch the embroidery.

"You did this? It's beautiful. How old are you may I ask?"  
I blushed slightly at her compliment.

"I'm twenty five Isabelle."

"You look much younger than twenty five, but what do I know, I'm only nineteen."  
She giggled and I was forced to laugh with her.

"So what were you talking about before I came in?"

"We were talking about adventure and how great it would be to go on a proper one."  
Isabelle gushed slightly dreamily.

"And that book my father used to read to me."  
Jack interjected, just as dreamily.

"Oh, the Giants of Gantua? I remember all the storied you used to come up with like that."  
Jack and I smiled. Isabelle opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it again when the whole house shook.

"What is that?"  
She looked at us both with huge frightened eyes.

"I don't know, Jack?"  
He shrugged and the house shook more until Jack was thrown out of the door. Isabelle and I both screamed and ran to see where he was.

Jack was running with the axe from the chopping block outside, he managed to hook it onto the window ledge.

"Jack, whatever you do, don't look down."  
I cried at him while he was scaling the side of the house.

"Why should he not look down?"  
Isabelle looked at me curiously.

"I'm not wildly keen on heights."  
Jack groaned as he got to the door, but something snapped on the threshold and he plummeted down, grabbing both mine and Isabelle's wrists on the way. We tried to haul him back in but his grip slipped in all the rain and he fell, taking Isabelle's bracelet with him and the door slammed closed, pinned shut with a vine of some sort.

"Diana, what's going on?"  
Isabelle and I leant against a wall, the poor girl was terrified.

"I don't know, but we need to stay calm."  
She looked at me incredulously.

"How can you be so calm Diana, we don't know what's happening!"  
She nearly screamed at me, but I smiled shyly.

"Think of it as adventure, it's exciting."  
That seemed to calm her and she grinned at me, still scared, but much more confident as our little house got buffeted and propelled further into the sky.

**So, like it? Should I continue? Reviews are always welcome **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the only bit from the 'mission' since everyone knows what happens  
Enjoy:**

**Jack POV:**

"What were you doing with my daughter's bracelet?"  
I was led on the ground, covered in mud and there was a horse with a face talking to me.  
No, correction, the rider of the horse with a face was talking to me.

"I didn't steal it."  
I tried to get up, but two men pushed me back down.

"Wait, where's Diana?"  
I looked around quickly and the people on the horses in front of me looked around too, but a little confused.

"Who is Diana? And would she know where my daughter is?"  
The king (the rider of the horse with a face) asked, eyebrow raised.

"She's my cousin. They were both with me in the house."

"Jack what did you do!"  
I saw my uncle running up the field, he looked furious.

"Where's my useless excuse for a daughter? What have you done?"  
The king and his guards turned to him and he immediately dropped to one knee, the guards holding me down let me up off the ground and I shouted across to my uncle.

"Uncle, why would you care where Diana is? I saw the bruises you gave her last night."  
There were gasps at my statement, but even hate didn't cover the emotions I felt for this man right now, so I didn't think twice about shouting that. The king turned back to me.

"So, where is your house now?"  
I pointed up the massive beanstalk that had sprung from the ground and he sighed.

"Elmont, gather a team of your finest men, preferably ones that can climb."  
The auburn man nodded.

"Yes sire."  
And with that he made to turn his horse. That is until the man on the other side of the king volunteered to go.

"This mission will be dangerous lord Roderick."

"This is a chance to prove myself to my beloved."  
The auburn man nodded and made to turn again.

"I'd like to volunteer."  
Everyone turned to me in shock.

"And why don't we bring our wives and children along while we're at it?"  
A man the other side of Elmont muttered sarcastically.

"No, this lad may be useful once we're up there."  
Lord Roderick defended me and as did the king. Elmont didn't look too pleased but he agreed anyway.

This was going to be a long climb, and very very high. I gulped nervously and hoped nobody saw.

"Bring back my sorry excuse for a daughter will you, she needs teaching a lesson."  
My uncle crept up behind my shoulder and his face was set hard, behind him I could see Elmont dismounting his horse, he looked a little shocked, weather that was because he was being forced to take me along, or because he could hear my conversation with my uncle, I don't know, but I ignored the old man anyway and followed Elmont.

Long 'mission' indeed.

**I didn't think I needed to write much for this one since you all know what happens in the movie anyway, this is just effectively the changed bits.  
Reviews are great I hope you know. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**What happened whilst the rest were climbing the beanstalk. **  
**Enjoy:**

**General POV:**

In the little house, Isabelle and Diana were huddled together waiting for the beanstalk to stop growing and propelling them into the clouds, the rain had stopped a while ago but the house was still rocking unsteadily.

"When do you think we will stop?"  
Isabelle whispered. Diana looked at her pensively.

"I don't know, but its light now. We can't get out of the door anyway, we're going to have to climb out of the window."  
The window had been smashed so it was only really a hole in the wall now. Diana stood and the house rocked unsteadily.

"We've stopped moving. I think we've been stopped for a while, but we're going to have to be careful getting out."  
Isabelle nodded and stood slowly. Diana made her way to the window and grabbed a stalk. She hoisted herself out of the window on it and the house swayed slightly, leaving Isabelle trying to balance in the middle of the floor.

"Isabelle come on. You need to go slowly though, and climb out of the window so you land near me."  
Isabelle nodded and edged her way towards the hole in the wall. She grabbed Diana's outstretched hand and pulled herself through the window just as the house lurched violently. Both girls clung white knuckled to the vine until the house stilled. At Isabelle's nod they both started climbing to reach one of the huge gargoyle like faces on the cliff side.

"Where do you think we are Diana?"

"I don't know Isabelle. But wherever it is, something doesn't feel right."  
She nodded and they climbed up through the mouth of the face.

"If we were anywhere else this place might look picturesque."  
Diana smiled at Isabelle's innocent observation.

"Onwards and upwards then?"

"Wait, we need some way to find our way back. If I carve an 'I' into tree stumps will that do?"  
Diana nodded and Isabelle picked up a sharp stone.

"Come on lets go."  
Both girls ran off into the forest, leaving a trail of 'I's on trees.

"I'm hungry, shall we stop here for food? I have something in my pockets I'm sure."  
Isabelle nodded and Diana slumped down a rock face, with a chunk of bread in each hand.

"I forgot about them this morning, they were meant to me mine and Jack's lunch, but now they will do for our breakfast."  
Diana smiled at Isabelle as she sat down beside her, both ate their bread in companionable silence.

"I'll mark a tree here and we'll move on."  
Diana nodded and stood up.

"Isabelle…"  
Diana screamed and Isabelle turned to see a huge man lifting her up by the waist. Isabelle screamed as his other hand came down and grabbed her. The Giant brought the two of them up to his monstrous face and sniffed, both girls blanched at his stench and he turned on his heels, lowering his hands so both girls were dangling horizontally. The book Jack had given her fell out of Isabelle's pocket and plummeted to the floor, as did Diana's necklace, she whimpered in defeat as it hit the floor, just before the Giant's hand swung her into a tree, knocking her out cold. Isabelle cried out when this happened, but the Giant kept walking.

* * *

"Well this is the book I gave Isabelle and this is Diana's necklace, and look at those broken branches, something happened here."  
Jack stated adamantly.

"How can you be sure they didn't just leave them there."  
Roderick commented snidely.

"Because Diana wouldn't part with her necklace for anything, she doesn't even take it off when she's asleep. They're in trouble."

**Elmont needs a first name and i would really appreciate suggestions :) Review please :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**In the Kitchen thingy. Oh and I may have forgotten, I own nothing. ****  
Enjoy:**

**Jack POV:**

Isabelle was in a cage, but I couldn't see Elmont or Diana, I hope they've not been eaten.  
Isabelle turned and saw me, I think she said my name but it must have only been a whisper if she did. I climbed up to get her out when the old giant turned his back. Why was Elmont's armour on the floor at my feet?

"You're here!"  
She breathed.

"You sound surprised."

"Well, we're miles up and you're afraid of heights."  
I smiled at her.

"I'm not afraid, just not wildly keen."  
Trying to lighten the mood. We attempted to get the pin holding her cage shut out but it was too rusty and heavy. The old giant made us both jump when he started singing.

"Get Elmont and Diana first."  
Isabelle whispered and went to the other side of her cage. I heard my name being whispered and looked around, Elmont was lying on a tray covered in pastry and next to him was Diana, she was unconscious and there were two pigs lying next to her, they were all wrapped in pastry like the sausage rolls Diana's mother used to make. I went over and knelt by Elmont.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out."  
I started cutting with my knife while he was going on about how he 'had it'.  
The giant started turning round and I hid. I couldn't see what was going on but Elmont didn't look too comfortable with it.  
I saw why, He stabbed a stick into Diana's pastry and she moaned, bad time to come round cousin. Elmont made a noise halfway between a gasp and a shout when it got to him, but judging by his relieved sigh I guess the stick didn't hit anything important. The tray started moving as the giant picked it up to put it in the oven. Isabelle called Elmont's name as the tray slid in and Diana appeared to be properly awake. Elmont needs to get them out before they actually cook.

I moved to get Isabelle, but the Giant had stood right in the way, massacring some herb or other. I climbed up onto the knife rack and hid. He reached for Isabelle, she screamed and I noticed a knife that didn't look too heavy. I edged across the rack and picked it up slowly, heavier than I thought.  
Deep breaths Jack, Deep breaths, and JUMP!

I had to hold on for dear life whilst the giant tried to get the knife out of his spine, I could hear Isabelle screaming for me to kill him, but he eventually did that himself. He slammed his back into a wall, cutting his spine completely and flopped forwards. Isabelle was stood waiting for me at the bottom, clutching her hand and Elmont and Diana were just appearing at her side, both still glowing from the oven, and holding hands? I led on the giant's back trying to get my breath back. I climbed off, shaky from adrenaline, Elmont dropped my cousin's hand and came towards me.

"Well don't Jack! Well done!"  
He handed me my knife back and Diana ran up to me, throwing herself into my arms, we broke apart and I pulled out her necklace.

"Yours?"  
She looked like she was going to burst into tears with joy and slipped it back around her neck.

"I know the way out of here."  
I started making my way to the exit, but looked round, someone was missing.

"Where's Crawe?"  
Isabelle looked down and Elmont shook his head. Oh god.

We ran.

* * *

**Diana POV:**

We had stopped running and come to rest at a stream. Elmont was crouched by a cross he had hastily made for Crawe and Jack was looking after Isabelle's wrist.  
This meant I could take care of the cut I had gotten on my thigh when that giant stabbed me, the one on my head that had knocked me out was doing fine and could be ignored for now. I hadn't told anyone, because there was other things happening that were more important. It ran quite deep but hadn't hit anything vital. The bleeding was only minor now after the air had gotten to it on our run. I ripped my sleeves off and tied them round my leg, it would work until we got home. Home. I laughed silently, where is home now, and was it ever really home to start with?  
Elmont stood and walked over to Jack and Isabelle.

"Where to now?"  
Jack stood.

"We follow the water, that will lead us to the edge."  
Isabelle stood and Jack helped me down off the ledge I was sat on, nobody noticed the crude bandage wrapped around my thigh.

The walk to the edge didn't take long at all, we must have been further into the forest than we originally thought, but the way down was blocked, much to our dismay by a giant. He was asleep on the rocks but would surely wake up if we went anywhere near. We all crouched behind some bushes, Isabelle and I were in the middle, Jack was on her other side and Elmont was on mine.

"Roderick's handiwork no doubt."  
Elmont spat.

"He must have sent him to block the entrance."  
Isabelle's observation did practically nothing to help, only state the obvious, that we were trapped.

"I've got an idea."  
Jack started creeping off, Isabelle and I both turned to face him.

"What?"  
We breathed in unison.

"I'm going to wake a sleeping giant."

"Well that doesn't sound like a good idea."  
Elmont crept off after him leaving Isabelle and I staring after them open mouthed.  
Jack came back carrying a honeycomb on a stick. Elmont was walking in front of him and they made their way towards the sleeping giant. Elmont pulled back his visor and Jack dropped the honeycomb in then both ran back, Isabelle and I both breathed out a breath we didn't know we had been holding as they sank back down beside us again.

"The moment he clears that hole we make a run for it."  
Jack whispered and we all sank down to wait. Elmont nudged my side and indicated my thigh. My cheeks flushed slightly and I opened my mouth to say it was nothing but the giant started yelling, drawing all of our attention back to him.  
He was thrashing about wildly and stumbling dangerously close to the edge. He got his helmet off and we all shrank back in disappointment. Well that is until a bee flew in close to the giant's face and he toppled backwards, screaming. We knelt up, staring in stunned silence, until almost simultaneously we burst out laughing. Isabelle hugged Jack tightly, but Elmont's expression was sad when he saw that, I almost felt sorry for the man, the way he looked at them, like he was losing something. Jack looked around us all awkwardly.

"Right, let's go!"  
He ran off towards the beanstalk, Isabelle grabbed me in a tight hug, she still didn't notice my lack of sleeves. As soon as we ended our hug we joined Jack at the hole the giant had been covering. Elmont lagged behind us slightly.

"You go, I'll be down as soon as I can."  
We all turned to see him stood on the giant's helmet in the stream. Isabelle walked back to him.

"No, Elmont we go together."  
She took hold of his hands and he shook his head.

"I'm not going anywhere without that crown."

"But that's not the mission, find the princess and bring her home"  
Jack said quietly from where he was stood at the hole.

"Well then you complete the mission, get her to her father and leave Roderick to me."  
Jack tried to protest but was cut off,

"Did you ever kill a man?"  
He stopped. Elmont carried on in a softer voice.

"Go."  
Jack handed him his knife. Elmont thanked him sincerely. And reached for a something on his left arm.

"Here, thank you for saving my life, you're one of us now Jack."  
He handed Jack his badge.

"I'm honoured."  
I think it was the only thing Jack could say, he wanted to be a guardian so much when he was a little boy and here was the captain of the guardians giving him his badge! Elmont clasped his shoulder and Isabelle wrapped him in a hug, he looked over her shoulder and smiled at me, I returned it eagerly. As soon as Isabelle released him he literally pushed them towards the hole, well Jack tugged Isabelle a bit of the way and I followed after them.

We started climbing down the stalk, when a sudden thought occurred to me.

"Wait, I'm not coming."  
Jack and Isabelle stared at me and I started to climb back up.

"What are you doing Di?"  
I looked at Jack and smiled innocently.

**Elmont POV:**

I had slept a little, and waited the rest in case another giant was sent by Roderick. None were, but soon after dawn I heard, and felt footsteps on the ground, they were coming. I was crouched with Jack's knife drawn, ready. Roderick came to the edge and stood for a while before muttering something I couldn't exactly hear, but took as my chance. I scrambled up the cliff face and lunged for him.  
We tumbled down a hole into one of the heads adorning the cliff face and he shouted, in an incredibly undignified way, for help.  
We fought, but he pulled a sword out of the stick he was carrying and disarmed me before pushing my head under the water. I opened my eyes, expecting to see something that might be able to help me, but instead I saw a pair of feet, taking them to be Wicke's I just about gave up, until Roderick loosened his grip on my arms and fell backwards, yelling in pain. I sat up out of the water just in time to see Diana pull the knife out of his back, what in the blazes was she doing here? Roderick still hadn't seen her and he rounded on me again, Diana threw me the knife and watched in shock as I was backed upto the edge and disarmed again. Roderick kicked me over the edge and then bent down to taunt me. Poking my hand with his knife.

"You thought you were the hero of this story."  
He stated jeeringly. And one hand lost its grip.

"Don't you know we all think that?"  
He started on my other hand. And I grabbed his foot, slipping his knife between my fingers and into his foot, he yelled in pain and I moved it to stab his chest, just as I saw Diana stab his back.

"He may not be the hero, but at least he gets to see how it ends."  
She whispered teasingly into Roderick's ear. Roderick fell back yelling for help again. Diana rushed forwards to help me pull myself up, just as a hole appeared in the roof of the head and a huge hand reached down to pick Roderick up.

"NOO!"  
I ran up to the hole to see the hideous two headed thing smirking down at me.  
Diana grabbed my arm and pulled me away, indicating the shrinking beanstalk. I grabbed her arm and we jumped, landing just on the end and clinging on for dear life.  
There was a shout from above as the giants discovered their way down had been exterminated.

"You never did explain your leg."  
Diana looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I hardly think now is the time."  
She shouted back at me over the sound of rushing wind and a creaking beanstalk. We both shifted so that we were no longer dangling and could at least hold on to something. It took us a minute to get our breath back, but as soon as we did I noticed the castle approaching, well at least this landing would be easier than what it could have been.

"Diana, on my count, jump."  
I shouted over to her, she nodded, I counted down and we leapt, she screamed but we both landed in the moat.  
My head surfaced and I looked around for her, coughing whilst treading water. She wasn't anywhere, no, she was, I saw a stream of bubbles coming to the surface and sure enough Diana's head popped up after them. she was coughing and spluttering worse than I was. So I swam over to her.

"Are you alright?"  
She nodded, but didn't stop coughing.

"My foot was caught in a vine."  
She explained and I indicated that we should swim for the shore. I climbed out and reached down to give her a hand, but as soon as her feet touched the ground she gave a small cry of pain and looked down at her leg. Her makeshift bandage was gone, revealing an ugly open wound across her inner thigh.

"Come on, you need to get that seen to."  
I don't think she had the strength so object, as she let me drag her into the castle and over to a corner.

"Bradley, go and fetch me a jacket and some healing utensils."  
I yelled at a passing recruit, he nodded and ran off. I told Diana to wait where she was and I ran off to ready anything else for oncoming giants.  
Bradley returned in a few minutes with what I needed and ran off again to help with the orders I had just bellowed out. I wrapped the jacket around Diana's shivering shoulders and went to work cleaning her wound.

"You know you really don't have to do that Elmont."  
I looked up and caught her eyes.

"Yes I do, you saved my life."  
She smiled.

"I think you'll find I was repaying a favour. You remember the day the beanstalk grew, in the market you saved a girl from a group of thugs?"  
I looked up at her.

"That was you?"  
She nodded. And I carried on with my task.

"Why did you stay up there? You could have been killed."  
I tied off her bandage in a neat knot and looked back up at her.

"You were angry and anger leads to rashness."  
I nodded. The girl had a point.

"Well, thank you."  
She smiled at me, and I returned it.

"Now you're needed I believe."  
She indicated the men scurrying around me and I nodded, rising to run off and help.

**Reviews are great I hope you know, plus I love hearing what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**General POV:**

"Heave!"  
Men pulled on the ropes attached to the castle's drawbridge in an attempt to keep the oncoming giants at bay, they were failing to maintain the upper-hand as the giants had begun throwing flaming trees over the walls.

"So what did you learn whilst you were up there, do these giants have any weaknesses?"  
The king asked, picking up the rope behind Elmont.

"Not many, no."  
Elmont grunted in reply and heaved on the rope. He felt two hands slip between his on the other side of the rope and looked up to see Diana staring him in the eye.

"Any help is welcome at this point yes?"  
She smiled at him briefly and Elmont found himself smiling back and admiring this woman's courage, not for the first time that day.

It failed. The drawbridge fell and Diana was pulled into Elmont as every person on the ropes flew forwards. They all scrambled to their feet quickly and formed a ring around the entrance into the main castle.

"DEFENSIVE POSITIONS! GET THE KING TO SAFETY!"  
Elmont yelled and joined the protective ring.

"Like hell!"  
The king muttered and was handed his sword by a passing aide.

"Diana, run for the inner castle, see if you can find Jack and Isabelle."  
Elmont grabbed her arm and whispered as the portcullis slammed shut. She nodded and ran.  
At the sound of stone crumbling around her, she stopped dead in her tracks and looked round; the main tower of the castle was in pieces thanks to another beanstalk-like growth. Her heart leapt to her throat and she almost collapsed against the wall nearest to her. That could only mean one thing, Jack had found a way to destroy the giants for good or they had found a way to secure victory immediately. Diana carried on running, despite the pain in her leg and the blood running from where the cut on her thigh had been ripped open when the drawbridge had fallen.

**Diana POV:**

"Di! You're here! Come with us!"  
Jack and Isabelle appeared from out of the ground a little way in front of her, Jack had the giant's crown it his hands and they both looked extremely shaken but ecstatic. We charged back to where the guardians were in the courtyard Isabelle and I hid round a corner whilst Jack slipped through the doorway. We heard things dropping heavily and took that as our que to emerge. Jack was stood in front of the leading giant and they were all kneeling. Isabelle and I screamed in delight and hugged each other.

"Diana, you've been such a great friend through all this, stay behind and I'll make you a lady, please?"  
She looked at me with such joy and excitement in her eyes that all I could do was nod. We hugged again and turned to where the crowd was now standing after Jack had ordered every giant to return to their imprisonment in Gantua, taking their dead with them. They left without protest as Jack was now technically their king since he had the crown.  
Isabelle ran to her father and literally jumped on him, laughing in happiness, Elmont was next to be embraced by Isabelle, and finally Jack. I could have been seeing things in my happiness but I was sure she kissed Jack on the cheek. I saw Elmont looking round, beaming he caught my eye and I grinned back at him. His blue eyes were practically glittering with happiness. The king came to stand near me, I curtseyed and bowed my head.

"I hear my daughter wants you to stay with her, as a lady no less."  
I nodded, but still didn't meet his eyes.

"Princess Isabelle is too kind your highness, but it would be an honour if it were remotely possible."  
I looked up to meet the King's gaze.

"But it is entirely possible. I can see I may have to alter the law slightly in the near future."  
He indicated Jack and Isabelle who hadn't let go of each other yet. My eyes followed his and in turn fell on Elmont again; he was watching my conversation with the king curiously instead of joining in with his guardians' celebrations.

"You mean it's possible your majesty?"  
The king nodded when my eyes flicked back to him.

"Completely. I owe you and Jack so much for keeping Isabelle safe."  
I thanked him, maybe a little over the top, and ran up to my cousin, he swept me into his arms and spun me round.

"Jack, I'm staying. Isabelle wants to make me a lady, she wants me to stay with her!"  
I whispered into his ear, he hugged my tighter before setting me down again.

"That's wonderful Di. You never have to go back to your father and his temper again."  
We smiled at each other and opened our hug to Isabelle.  
Life was going to be great from now on.

**Reviews are always nice to read, hint hint ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Elmont/Diana fluff. Enjoy :)**

**Elmont POV:**

Time alone. Yes time alone is what I need right now, two weeks after the giant invasion of Cloister and the kingdom was almost back to rights since workmen had been working overtime and ridiculously fast to prepare for the royal wedding in another two weeks.  
I steered my horse to a clearing I had known since I was a child that had always brought me peace when I needed it.

"There you go boy."  
I muttered to my horse, tying him up at the side of the stream running through the middle of the clearing. It wasn't very big, but there was a fairly low rock face to the side of where the stream collected into a deep pool. Sunlight dappled the ground and I lay down at the water's edge, just watching how the stream trickled over the rocks on the bed. It was amazing how shallow it was, where only a few yards away the pool was deeper than I was tall. I don't know how long I lay there, but my dreamlike state was broken by the sounds of leaves and hooves. Someone was coming closer. I sat up and looked around. Maybe it would be a good idea to get to my sword.

Or then again maybe not, as soon as I stood up a woman on a chestnut horse emerged from the trees. I recognised her immediately as the girl, no woman princess Isabelle had made such a fuss of making her her personal maid, Diana. Well maid was what the rest of the castle inhabitants called her, she was actually Isabelle's confidant most of the time. This woman had risen quickly to be trusted by the princess as much as she trusted me- which was quite a lot. Also there was a little bit of a selfish reason for Isabelle's insistence that this woman be her 'maid' and that was that she was an amazing seamstress, some of the things I had seen that were made by her were just beautiful.  
Anyhow, Diana's relationship with the princess had elevated her social standing vastly and I knew of a few of my guardians who now had their eyes on her.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir Elmont, I didn't know…"  
She caught my eye and turned to go, something in me ordered me to call out to her and talk to her.

"No Diana wait. Stay, please."  
She looked me up and down before nodding her head gracefully. I moved to help her dismount but she slid from the saddle gracefully and serenely led her horse over to where mine was grazing quietly. She tied hers up in a similar fashion to mine and turned to face me.

"I thought I was the only one who came here for peace and quiet."  
She smiled beautifully at me and took off her jacket and hat. Her green eyes seemed to be reflecting the water in the way they glistened.

"I have to admit, I thought quite the same. Please join me, we can talk. I don't think we've had a chance since the Giants incident, and even then it was only a brief chance."  
I smiled warmly and she returned it. I don't know if I was imagining things, but my heart seemed to flutter slightly at the way her full peach coloured lips turned to show perfect white teeth. The smile made her eyes gleam even more and she sat herself down at the side of the stream. I lowered myself next to her and we sat in comfortable silence for a few moments.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"  
I studied her profile carefully. Her blonde hair fell down her back in loose blonde curls, almost to the top of her cream riding trousers, certainly covering most of her white ruffled shirt.

"Yes, it is."  
I breathed and she turned to me. Her eyes latched on to mine and her cheeks reddened.

"I was talking about the view."  
Her voice was a little breathy.

"So was I."  
I chuckled back. Her cheeks reddened a little more and she looked away. Her hands started playing with the grass near her knees, plucking random stems as if she wasn't aware she was doing it.

"My mother used to bring me here. When I was a little girl, my brothers and I used to swim and jump off the rocks."  
Her smile was angelic and almost wistful.

"I thought you only had Jack and your father?"  
She looked at me again, only this time with sadness in her eyes.

"My mother died when she gave birth to my sister and she didn't even last a day she was so weak. And the outburst of plague a few years ago killed every one of my four brothers. The plague killed Jack's father too, that's why he came to live with us."  
I moved a hand to cover hers by her legs.

"I'm sorry. How old were you?"  
She looked away again to stare at the water.

"I was fifteen when my mother died, and nineteen when the plague hit."  
My mouth fell open slightly, to be only twenty five and loose so much. Well, I was only two years older and I had lost many, but that was part of my job. My own fault really, for showing enough merit to be promoted as high as I could go, but that didn't make it any easier and I wouldn't have things any other way, I love my job-no matter how stressful or traumatic it could be at times.

"I couldn't imagine life without my parents, my father taught me everything I know and encouraged me when I became a guardian. I don't think I've seen a look that bested his when he heard I was going to be captain."  
Diana's dainty soft hand turned underneath mine and she linked her fingers through mine.

"What are they like?"  
She turned to me, her smile had returned, which made me smile. I squeezed her hand slightly, which she returned.

"He's an old guardian, Captain in fact, like his father before him. He had to step down after he was injured so much that he has to use a cane to walk, but a more understanding gentle person you will never meet. True he can be strict and very harsh, but only when provoked and when it's needed. Mother never really approved of me or him fighting, but I'm the youngest out of me and my sister, so I guess it's understandable. She is the almost the exact opposite of my father sometimes. Never said a bad word about anyone in her life, she loves art too, paints and plays piano, so does my sister, but not as well- she never had the patience. Joanna married an earl before I left to become a guardian at sixteen, she was nineteen; she and her husband have five children now. I actually need to visit them at some point, see how they're doing and check Father's not buried himself under books and mother hasn't become completely absorbed in her world."  
Diana's eyebrow cocked at my last statement. I chuckled and brushed my thumb across her knuckles.

"They live with only a cook, a butler, a housekeeper, a maid and a gardener, they've become a bit reclusive because Father can't exactly get around much so he spends most of his time in his library reading, mother spends a lot of her time in her garden."  
She nodded her head and looked at where our hands were entwined, as did I. I think we sat there for a while, truthfully I don't really know.

"How did you find this place then?"  
Diana was studying my face when I looked up, I felt a little heat rising in my cheeks under her scrutiny.

"Coming back from a visit when I was only a recruit, I got slightly lost and ended up here."  
She smiled at me and I found myself smiling back.

"So tell me my lady, what brings you out here on this fine day?"  
I asked, yes somewhat over exaggerated, but she giggled.

"I just had to get out, wedding preparations are driving me crazy, not to mention whenever Isabelle busts into the room, she makes me jump and stab myself with my needle. I mean I know she's excited, but she's acting like a child on sugar."  
I laughed properly at this.

"Likewise, plus my men are very distracted of late making it hard to train them."  
I groaned and rolled my eyes. Diana giggled again.

"It's not funny."  
She tried to rein her laughter in but failed.

"Sorry Elmont, but are you really going to push them? There has just been a kingdom wide incident."  
I looked at her with my eyebrows almost at my hairline.

"Diana, we need to be prepared."  
She surprised me by putting a finger over my lips, cutting off anything else I might say.

"And you proved you are by the way you defended the people and the castle."  
I brought my free hand up to brush her finger away from my lips.

"John."  
She looked at me, confused a my seemingly random whisper,

"My given name, Elmont's my surname."  
She smiled fantastically at me.

"Alright then, John."  
I smiled at her before realising we had leaned closer. She had too.

"I had better get back. Isabelle will wonder where I've gone."  
She murmured. I nodded and I think I twisted my head like I was going to kiss her, but she stood, wriggling her hand out from under mine in the process.

"I suppose so. How much work do you have to do yet?"  
I stood and slowly followed Diana to where our horses were tethered, she shrugged on her long dark brown jacket and turned to me.

"There's only Isabelle's dress and veil to embroider. Everything else is done. Can you help me up please?"  
I smiled at her and formed a step with my hands. She returned my smile and climbed back up into her saddle. I got back on my own horse and we headed through the trees for home, still talking.

We were laughing when the castle stables came into view, Isabelle was waiting at the entrance, she looked a little impatient- we must have been talking longer than we thought.

"Where have you been? I looked everywhere, Oh hello Elmont, now where were you?"  
I dismounted and handed my horse to a stable hand before turning to help Diana down. She was already down and walking up to Isabelle, another stable boy leading her horse away.

"Sorry princess, I just needed some air."  
Isabelle nodded and linked her arm through Diana's.

"Well, you're back now. We have so much to do."  
Diana looked back to me, her eyes screamed for help jokingly so I just chuckled and smiled in return before going to check on some rebuilding projects.

**Diana POV:**

Isabelle dragged me along to her rooms, chattering excitedly all the way, as soon as we were inside the main room she slammed the door closed and turned to me.

"So, Elmont was with you."  
I nodded. And Isabelle smiled.

"Yes he was with me, what of it?"  
She pulled me down to sit on a sofa beside her,

"What happened, you two seemed very friendly when you came back."  
I had to try not to sigh.

"We just talked. He told me about his family and I shared what there is to know about mine."  
Her eyebrows nearly hit her hairline.

"You were gone a long time."  
My eyebrows shot up.

"How long?"

"About two hours."  
My mouth dropped slightly, two hours? True, we did take our time coming home, but it must have only taken us half an hour, that means we spent almost an hour and a half talking. It didn't feel like that long.

"I had no idea."  
I whispered, Isabelle giggled and stood, going over to where her wedding dress was hanging.

"Of course you didn't. Now, what is happening with this?"  
I rose tiredly and walked over to her. The dress was going to look stunning once it was finished; it was white and clung to Isabelle's figure, until it reached the waist which stuck out a little thanks to petticoats. The neckline was round and a little low for the king's liking but Isabelle had made a fuss about how she wanted to look, so it was allowed. The sleeves were fitted until they reached the elbows and they opened out to drape, almost to the floor. The neckline and waist was accentuated by gold fabric, and the inside of the sleeves were gold, so I guess it made sense for the rest of the embellishment to be gold too.

"Well, don't you think it should have gold embroidery? To match the lining."  
Isabelle nodded, but that wasn't the end of her questions.

"What though, flowers? Or… Diana I don't know."

"Well what about swirls, random patterns?"  
She looked at me.

"That might work, but are you sure it wouldn't look better with flowers?"  
It was getting late and I was too tired for this, the sun was setting for heaven's sake.

"Well, princess, it is getting late and it has been a long day, why don't you get some rest and maybe the decision will be a little clearer in the morning."  
She nodded and indicated for me to help her get ready for bed.  
Once she was dressed in a light nightdress I left. My own rooms, well the ones I was sharing with Jack at the moment, weren't far from hers, but they were much smaller, not that We minded. There was three bedrooms- all with a bathroom and a sitting room complete with small balcony; it was more than I've ever known if I'm honest. I lit a lamp and wandered over to re kindle the fire, well until a knock distracted me and I answered the door. A young maid was stood there with something in her hands. She held it out to me, it was a piece of paper. I thanked her and she rushed off. The fire could wait until I had read this.

'_Same place same time next week?  
J.E.'_

Elmont.  
Did he expect a reply? I really did want to meet him again, today had been something. I would give him one, but when I saw him.  
I stood, the fire could wait I was physically too tired for anything but bed, but my mind had other idea, so I led in my bed for a while just thinking of a certain pair of dazzling blue eyes.

* * *

It was actually a week until I saw Elmont again, everything had been hectic and he had been sent away for a few days according to Jack and had only returned yesterday. I saw him supervising a training session while I was on my way to get flowers. I walked slowly up to him. Upon hearing my footsteps, he turned to face me, not realising his trainees had also stopped and were watching us curiously.

"Hello, I haven't seen you all week."  
He smiled at my greeting, making me smile shyly.

"Yes, I've been away for a few days recently, I hear you've been busier than usual."  
I nodded.

"Everything's coming together now ready for next week so everything is so hectic."  
He chuckled slightly, still not noticing our audience.

"And John, same time, same place?"  
I lowered my voice slightly so our watchers definitely couldn't hear. Elmont's grin grew and he took my hand.

"Of course."  
He kissed the top of my hand and I turned to leave. He turned back to the training session and I just heard,

"So what are you all looking at? Back to it."  
Before I turned the corner and couldn't hear them anymore.

* * *

"You're late."  
Elmont was waiting for me when I appeared through the trees, despite his observation he was smiling, standing with his arms crossed in front of a blanket on the ground.

"Well I'm sorry my lord, I was saved when Isabelle went to talk to her father."  
I laughed and he came forwards to help me out of my saddle before I could slip out of it.  
His large hands nearly wrapped all the way around my waist and he lifted me down slowly, bringing me closer than I had anticipated, our chests were touching and my breathing had hitched slightly. My hands were on his shoulders, the only thing helping me stand upright since my legs had turned to jelly.

"Well I'm glad that happened."  
He whispered, I leant up so our faces were nearly touching.

"So am I."  
I gasped back before pulling away. He looked slightly confused at this, but I got a little scared, yes I did want him to kiss me, but I just couldn't do it. We sat down on the blanket and just watched the water for a bit.

"So where were you sent?"  
I looked at him, he looked like a weight had been put on his shoulders.

"I wasn't sent anywhere, I went voluntarily because I felt I had to. I was visiting families , the ones who lost someone who was in the group I took up to Gantua."  
My mouth fell open slightly and I reached for his hand, he didn't object to me lacing my fingers through his, in fact he squeezed my hand in a sort of thanks, he still didn't look up.

"Diana, it was so hard. They were distraught. Crawe's family was the hardest though, his nephew is going to be joining soon. And Lewis, his wife just had a child. I could barely get the words out when she sat in front of me with her son in her arms."  
I turned his face so he was looking at me.

"It wasn't your fault. Wicke and Roderick had their deaths on their heads, both are dead now."  
His eyes shone with tears that he wouldn't let fall.

"But they were my men. They were my responsibility."  
I ran my hand over the side of his face.

"And you killed Roderick."

"You did that."  
I shook my head at his protest.

"I only caught him where he would bleed, it wouldn't kill him, you stabbed him in the heart. Killing him and gaining some semblance of vengeance for what he did."  
Elmont's eyes finally met mine. The poor man looked exhausted.

"But I feel so guilty, they're all dead and I was meant to look after them, but I'm still alive."

"John, have you thought that you're still alive so you can go on, and carry on what they would have done, so you can keep everyone else safe."  
I whispered and his free hand came up to cup my cheek, mirroring my position.

"I hadn't thought like that..."  
He murmured back to me, we had gotten closer and were almost at the distance from before.  
My eyes fluttered closed and his hand slipped round my head to cup the back.  
I could feel his soft breath on my parted lips and I could barely breathe. It seemed to be forever until he covered my mouth softly and I responded almost instantaneously. It was blissful.  
We broke away when the need to breathe became almost too much though but just sat, staring into each other's eyes for a while, the moment was perfect.

"So what now?"  
He whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are we going to start a courtship?"  
I pulled back and looked at him in slight shock. I had only known the man properly for a matter of weeks.

"Really?"  
I gasped, he nodded in earnest. And I smiled so widely, my face ached a little.

"Is that a yes?"  
I nodded and he grinned before leaning forward and kissing me again almost forcefully.

"But, I don't think telling anyone would be such a good idea at the moment."  
I stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

"There's already enough going on and we don't need anything more for Isabelle to be hyperactive about."  
He chuckled and I leaned forward so our foreheads were touching.

"I guess you're right."  
God above, I couldn't stop smiling!

Elmont led down on the blanket, bringing me with him so I was curled up against his side with my head resting on his chest.

"You know, you look better without your armour on."  
He chuckled and slipped an arm round my waist. I have no idea how long we lay there, but by the time we were back at the castle the sun was beginning to set.

"We can't meet next week."  
I whispered to Elmont when we had both dismounted and given our horses to a stable boy.

"Why ever not?"  
He looked confused.

"Wedding preparations will be too much. There will be way too much to do."  
He nodded.

"Well then, I doubt you will be needed for the day after will you?"  
I shook my head.

"Good, then we can spend the day together. The whole day."  
I grinned.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful."  
He grinned too before looking round and kissing me quickly.

"Until the day after then. Hopefully we will see each other at some point in between though."  
I nodded and kissed his cheek before we went our separate ways, I went into the castle to find Isabelle and Elmont went to wherever he lived.  
I couldn't wipe the smile off my face!

**Review please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for it being a while but I've barely been at home.  
Anyhow, enjoy:**

**General POV:**

The whole castle was in uproar, it was the princess' wedding day to her farm boy prince and there was still apparently so much to do, the weather could not have been more perfect, it was a sunny day, but not too sunny that it was humid.  
The princess' rooms were the most chaotic; she was sat at a vanity, applying tiny amounts of makeup while ladies around her did her hair in elaborate curls.

"Diana, why am I so nervous?"  
She looked at where her best friend/ most trusted maid was through the mirror, she was stood behind a screen, getting every minuscule crease out of Isabelle's dress.

"Because you love him and you're excited."  
She called from behind the screen, the maids doing her hair signalled for Isabelle to stand and go over to get her dress on; she complied, but slowly and shakily.

"Diana, I think I'm going to be sick."  
Diana guided her over to her bed.

"It's just nerves; you don't have anything to fear."  
She smiled at the younger girl and went to fetch her some water which Isabelle accepted readily and drank greedily.

"Can you fetch Elmont?"  
Diana looked at her curiously.

"Alright, may I ask why though?"  
She straightened up and Isabelle smiled shyly.

"He can always calm me down."  
Diana nodded and ran off to find a spare maid. She told them what needed doing before returning to the princess, the poor girl was almost hyperventilating by the time Elmont came in the door and no amount of calming words from Diana could calm her down.  
Elmont looked a little embarrassed at only seeing Isabelle in her chemise and corset but approached and knelt down in front of her anyway.

"What's wrong princess?"  
Credit had to be given where it was due; his calm tone sounded like this was any other day of the week. Isabelle met his eyes hesitantly and he reached for one of her hands.

"I'm so nervous Elmont. I can't stop shaking."  
Elmont chuckled and took her other hand.

"You have no need to be nervous. You look beautiful and you will look even more beautiful once you have your dress on. You want to know something?"  
Isabelle nodded eagerly.

"Jack's more nervous than you. He's been dressed for half an hour and won't stop pacing. He hasn't eaten anything yet today because he's scared of throwing it up."  
Elmont went a little red before saying the next bit.

"Granted me and the other man there were talking about tonight."  
Isabelle's mouth hung open and she looked at him in shock. Before she could say anything he carried on.

"He barely had any idea princess, he needed to know. But you both have less than half an hour to be ready and there now, so jump to it."  
Isabelle had calmed visibly and stood up.

"Elmont, you're not wearing you uniform."

"No I'm not. No guardians are, your father forbade it."

"Really? Why?"  
Elmont still hadn't let go of her hands.

"He said he wouldn't have symbols of war at his daughter's wedding. But we are all wearing a guardian's crest."  
Isabelle nodded understandingly before going behind the screen.

"Can you stay Elmont?"  
He acquiesced and winked at Diana just before she disappeared behind the screen after Isabelle. They were behind the screen for quarter of an hour before Isabelle immerged and went to get her tiara and veil. Elmont followed her across the room and paused at the door.

"Isabelle, you look divine. I need to fetch your father now."  
She nodded and smiled at his retreating figure. Diana came to her side to arrange Isabelle's veil over her curls.

"Feel better now?"  
Isabelle nodded and turned to her, eyes shining.

"He likes you, you know?"  
Diana smiled at her, she took this for disbelief, and not how it was meant- knowingly.

* * *

The wedding had gone without a hitch, other than Jack having to be told to breathe at the start of the ceremony. The weeks of preparation had paid off and the newly-wed couple hadn't let go of each other, except for one dance where Isabelle went with her father. Diana had danced with a few guardians so far and had not seen Elmont since the morning in Isabelle's rooms.

"You look very nice today Miss Diana."  
The young man she was dancing with at the moment was obviously a little nervous. Diana smiled in thanks and was about to reply when a hand descended on her partner's shoulder.

"Excuse me Moore, but can I cut in?"  
The young man could hardly argue with his captain, so he stepped aside politely. Elmont drew Diana into his arms, perhaps a little too close, and whirled her off into the crowd of couples.

"I just couldn't stand watching you dance with another man."  
He murmured softly.

"Jealous?"  
Diana smirked and he returned it.

"Don't be cheeky, after this dance shall we go outside?"

"Yes I think so, it's getting quite hot in here."  
Elmont smiled and guided them towards one of the doors leading to the garden.

"So was it worth all the hard work?"  
Elmont asked once they had left the room. Diana only gave him a questioning look.  
They were walking side by side with their arms intertwined.

"Were all the hours of preparation worth it?"

"Oh they were, both Jack and Isabelle looked beautiful and like they couldn't be happier."  
She smiled dreamily.

"Good. Diana I'm sorry, but I can't make tomorrow. Some of my men and I have been ordered away for a few days to check on a disturbance at the boundary, we leave tomorrow morning."  
Diana leant back on the tree they had hidden behind and looked up at him with huge eyes.

"Oh..."

"I'm afraid I am. Our day we planned will just have to wait until I return."  
She made to interrupt him but Elmont placed a finger over her mouth.

"By then Jack and Isabelle will be on their honeymoon, leaving us time with each other."  
He smiled, but Diana's face only fell more and she brushed his hand away.

"Isabelle wants me to go with them as her maid. I won't be back until they are in a few weeks. We leave tomorrow afternoon."  
Elmont sighed and leaned over Diana with an arm bent over her head on the tree.

"Well we have the rest of today and hopefully a few minutes tomorrow morning if you want to see us off."

"I agree."  
They leaned flush into each other so as to be more inconspicuous amongst the trees.

"You look beautiful by the way."  
Elmont whispered, his face only inches away from hers.

"Why thank you, you don't look so bad either."  
Diana giggled back.

They stood and just stared into each other's eyes for a while before Elmont leaned down to capture her lips in his, slowly but firmly. His free hand moved to her lower back to hold her against him whilst the other stayed braced above their heads. Diana's hands tangled in his hair. Their kiss grew more heated by the second, with Elmont's tongue desperately seeking entrance, which Diana granted willingly. She moaned when his tongue swept gently over hers and pressed her body closer into his, making him groan lightly.

They broke apart quickly when they heard voices coming towards them. Both rushed to straighten their clothes before making to go off walking around the gardens again. Diana clung to Elmont's arm as he steered them away from the approaching group of people.

"Are you sure we can't just let people find out about us?"  
Elmont whispered.

"Well we can, and people will just think it happened today."  
Diana smiled up at him and he returned it eagerly.

The couple spent the rest of the day in the gardens enjoying each-others' company.  
Nobody did spot the closeness or openness they treated each other with.

* * *

"When you said morning, I didn't think you meant quite so early. The sun is barely up."  
Diana said softly from where she was leaning on the door to Elmont's horse's stable. He looked up sharply at her voice.

"I'm the first here, the rest are a little worse for wear after yesterday. I didn't know you knew what time we were leaving."  
He left the stable and took her hand.

"Why are you here though, someone else can do that."

"I like to do things myself. I know people are paid to look after the horses but I just feel more secure. But you still haven't told me how you knew what time we were leaving."  
He led them outside and they sat on the edge of the well in the stable courtyard.

"I heard one of your men moaning yesterday but I woke early and decided to see if you were already up. You will be careful won't you?"  
Elmont took her hand and brushed her knuckles with his thumb.

"Of course. Now turn around and look at the beautiful colour the sky has gone."  
The both turned to see a brilliant red sweeping the sky.

"Oh John, it's beautiful."  
Diana gasped. And Elmont squeezed her hand.

"Yes it is."  
He whispered back. They sat in silence for a moment and stared at the sunrise until Diana turned round again.

So what are you actually doing at the boarders?"  
Elmont grimaced.

"There's been a break out from a prison near there and we're needed to get the situation under control. Some of the most dangerous men from this kingdom and the next are out and need to be brought back to justice. So it won't take long I think. We'll be back before dinner."  
Diana's mouth opened slightly.

"You looked shocked."  
Elmont chuckled.

"I am a little. But you already assured me you'll be careful. So I don't know why I feel so worried."  
Elmont cupped her cheek.

"We will all be perfectly fine. They are starved and crazy with freedom."  
She nodded and they locked eyes.

"I don't want to have to wait three weeks until I can see you again John."  
Elmont sighed at Diana's moaned statement.

"Neither do I and by the time you get back we will have been together for almost a month having spent most of it apart. Would Isabelle let you off going if you told her about us? Heaven knows she's been waiting for long enough."  
Both of them laughed at Elmont's reason but Diana shook her head.

"She made a fuss of me going. I think she wants a trusted friend to gossip with. I'm surprised you're not coming actually. You are the princess' protector are you not?"  
Elmont shrugged.

"Maybe his majesty thought I wasn't needed for this, you are only going to Avalon and there are very strong ties between there and Albion so if anything happened there would be uproar from both kingdoms."  
Diana nodded and leaned towards him so their faces were nearly touching.

"I'm going to miss you."  
She whispered.

"I'll miss you too."  
He murmured back before kissing her.  
They sat on the edge of the well for a while just innocently kissing until a nervous cough interrupted them.

"Captain, we're here, what needs doing."  
A young corporal Diana recognised as one of the young men she danced with the day before. She smiled at him as Elmont stood and turned to the twelve men who had just arrived, the corporal returned her smile nervously.

"Well, we are going to be setting off as soon as it's light enough in probably just under an hour. Get your horses ready and line your packs up for me to check."  
The men filed into the stable, all smirking at catching their captain with a woman.

"Do you want me to leave?"  
Elmont shook his head and went to the line of packs.

"This won't take me long and my horse is all ready to go."  
Diana watched him check through every pack, nodding after each one was finished, done up and placed back in the line. It was almost funny, the amount of precision Elmont treated everything. He straightened after checking the last and walked back over to Diana.

"They've got everything. What time are you leaving today?"  
He pulled her up to her feet and she threaded her arm through his.

"About ten. We're being sent off with a picnic lunch and I think we're expected to arrive at Avalon for nine."  
Elmont looked at her in shock.

"You're riding in the dark?"

"Only for the last bit. And at the boarder our escort is being sent back and one from Avalon is joining us so we will be safe. Don't look like that."  
She giggled at his worried face.

"But still. You and the princess shouldn't be riding in the dark."  
Diana rolled her eyes.

"Jack will be with us and so will an escort of I don't know how many. You're being ridiculous."  
Elmont dropped her arm and spun round to take her shoulders.

"I'm not being ridiculous. I just don't want anything bad to happen. I think I have a right to be concerned since we are together."  
Diana scowled at him and wriggled out of his arms.

"You're treating me like a child. And yes you do have a right to be concerned but you are being ridiculous. Nothing will happen to us."  
She turned on her heel to go back into the castle but Elmont ran after her.

"Have you heard yourself? You sound like a petulant child Diana. It's not attractive."  
She spun round and slapped him. Elmont grabbed both her hands and pulled her towards him.

"John, it's like you don't trust that we can take care of ourselves. We are all adults going."  
She had tears forming in her eyes and Elmont sighed.

"It's not that I don't trust you, I just… I just don't want anything to happen."  
He brought his head closer to hers but she pulled away.

"You're impossible."  
She tore herself out of his hands and stormed inside leaving Elmont staring at where she had been. He groaned and turned to the stables to see to his men. This was going to be a long few weeks until she came back and they could talk properly.

* * *

Inside Diana had run up to her chambers and collapsed against the door. A few tears rolled down her cheeks but she brushed them away quickly. She would not cry about this. She would wait until she got back in a few weeks and they could talk everything through. Until then she would have a good time and not think about it. She sighed and leant her head back against the door. She couldn't not think about this. He had been ridiculously over protective, but he was just concerned.

"I love you John."  
She whispered and shut her eyes, letting another few tears roll down her cheeks before getting up to check everything was ready for later.

**Review please **


	8. Chapter 8

**So yeah, trouble in paradise. And also in chapter 6 I changed Joanna's circumstances slightly, she's no longer married to a merchant, but an earl.**

**Enjoy:**

**Diana POV:**

I have no idea what Elmont was so worried about, we were fine riding in the dark and I got on quite well with a few guards sent to escort us. Isabelle looked at me as one of them lifted me down.

"Elmont had better watch out."  
She giggled. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her.

"Isabelle, stop teasing Di and Elmont, they're both too shy to get together."  
Jack chuckled and steered Isabelle into the castle. I sighed and followed them.  
We were shown to rooms on the same corridor by a maid and Jack and Isabelle soon disappeared. I decided to wander for a bit and see part of the city. John would not be happy about this, I smirked as I fastened my cloak around my shoulders again and left my rooms. I had been wandering round the gardens for a few minutes when two young children ran into me. They pulled back frightened before making to run away until I bent down to their level.

"Hello, what might your names be?"  
The girl still looked frightened but she smiled shyly while the boy just fiddled with the front of his shirt.

"I'm called Anna-Maria, this is John. What's your name?"  
I smiled at her and the girl played with the front of her dress.

"They're nice names. I'm called Diana. Where's your mother?"  
Anna-Maria smiled at me and her and her brother pulled me back to where she had just come from.

"Mother! We found someone, she's really pretty."  
The little girl tugged me round a corner and they came face to face with a woman who looked a few years older than me who was holding another small child in her arms. A man was sat next to her with a boy and a girl sat at each of his sides, reading. The whole family was sat in a small alcove in the garden which was perfectly illuminated with candles.

"Oh really Anna, and what might she be called?"  
The woman looked up from the child in her lap to look at where her son and daughter were stood, clutching my hands. I had to fight a gasp, she looked a lot like Elmont. The woman smiled at me.

"Diana my lady."  
I curtsied and smiled at her.

"Joanna D'arcy. This is my husband Louis."  
I nodded and she gestured for me to sit down. I did and Anna-Maria and John sat on either side of me on the grass.

"I haven't seen you here before Diana, did you just arrive today?"  
I nodded.

"With the royal party from Cloister. Princess Isabelle insisted I come with them."  
Joanna smiled again and adjusted the child on her lap. Louis still hadn't looked up from the book his son and daughter were reading. Anna-Maria was picking random strands of grass whilst listening to her mother talking to me and John had reached for a pile of wooden soldiers and had started a game with them.

"So you're from Cloister. You might know my brother then, John Elmont? He's a Guardian, well the captain actually."  
I blushed slightly and bowed my head.

"Yes I do know him actually, although I'm surprised he wasn't sent with us."  
Joanna smiled.

"Might have requested not to be, he knows I live here."  
She laughed and I just looked confused.

"He's my little brother who I never gave up teasing. He wrote to me about a girl he had met a few weeks ago, I teased him relentlessly in my reply and he hasn't said anymore. Pity really I haven't found out any more."  
Her Jovial tone subsided into laughter and I smiled up at her.

"Well the girl was probably me my lady."  
Her laughter stopped and she stared at me.

"Really? Louis, Johnny has finally come to his senses!"  
I giggled, Johnny? Louis looked up at me and studied me. I felt a little uncomfortable under is scrutinising gaze.

"She is the woman you had such fun torturing your brother over?"  
Joanna nodded and he laughed boomingly before turned back to his children's book, muttering something like,

'Boy actually has grown up.'  
I smiled and Joanna laughed lightly.

"So tell me Diana, since Johnny didn't reply to me, what happened after his letter?"  
I smiled, she looked like an excited child.

"Well, my lady, I don't know what John told you."

"Only that he had spent time talking to you and felt an urge to get to know you better and he also praised you, in your skills and in your beauty and characteristics."  
I blushed and looked down at the grass.

"Well since then we met once after that and we have been courting since, that was a week ago.  
My voice got slightly sad and I avoided Joanna's happy eyes.

"Although, I don't know if we will still be together when I get back in three weeks, because we had an argument this morning which I slapped him in and I think he went off to the boarders taking his anger out on his troops."  
Joanna's face dropped slightly and I looked up to her.

"What was the argument about, may I ask?"  
I sighed.

"He didn't want us to ride in the dark, despite me assuring him we would have an escort."  
Joanna nodded.

"That's just his nature Diana, everything will be alright once you return, you just need to talk to him and if you actually did slap him, you just need to reassure him of your feelings, because I can tell you now, I can see why my brother fell for you and for once I approve of his choice."  
I smiled up at her.

"Thank you my lady."  
She rolled her eyes.

"Diana please, call me Joanna."  
I smiled widely which Joanna returned.

"Alright, Joanna. Are these all your children?"  
She nodded.

"You already know Anna-Maria and John, they have just turned four. This is Louis, he's my eldest and is nine."  
She indicated the boy sat next to her husband reading and carried on.

"This young lady is Louisa, she is seven and already a fantastic horse rider.  
She indicated the girl sat on the other side of her husband then tickled the baby sat in her lap.

"And this little angel is Alexander. He is only seven months old."  
The baby gurgled and kicked his feet against her thighs. I giggled and the baby reached for me. Joanna laughed and kissed her son's cheek.

"Diana, you now have no choice but to reconcile with Johnny, I've never seen my children take to anyone so quickly. Would you like to hold Alex?"  
She laughed and held Alexander out to me, I took him willingly and cuddled him against me. The baby gurgled and tugged on the edge of my cloak, tracing the patterns edging it.

"Diana, you have something over Johnny, he hasn't held Alexander yet."  
I smiled and stroked his little head before looking back to Joanna.

"So, is John named for your brother?"  
Joanna nodded.

"Its tradition in my family to name the first male the father's name, hence Louis, and I wanted to name my second boy after my father and brother, more my brother than my father because as soon as Johnny held him they connected. He almost immediately declared that his nephew would become a guardian. They do look very similar too."  
I smiled and studied her son. It was true he did look like Elmont, not at all like his sister- well apart from the eyes. The baby yawned and snuggled into my shoulder.

"We had better get going if Alexander is getting tired. Louis, gather everything and let's get the children to bed. Diana it was lovely to meet you, we must go on a ride at some point."  
I smiled and handed her Alexander as we stood. Anna-Maria and John both grabbed my hands.

"Will We see you again? I We you Auntie Diana."  
My eyes widened at the name she called me, Joanna laughed.

"Yes you will darling. And she's not your auntie… yet."  
My eyes widened even more, this time Louis laughed.

"Only a matter of time my dear, trust me, Joanna read me the letter from Johnny boy."  
I felt my cheeks growing red at his booming statement. He gathered his son and daughter up and steered them inside, Anna-Maria and John tugged my hands, making me bend down to their level.

"Night night, see you soon Auntie Diana."  
They wrapped their arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around their waists.

"Goodnight you two, sleep well."  
They let go of me, smiled and scampered off after their parents. Joanna smiled graciously at me and swept off after her family.

I needed to send something to John, a letter or something, but I didn't know where he was. He going to be back at Cloister in a few days, so maybe I should just send him one and it would be a surprise when he got back.

* * *

_27__th__ October_

_Dear John;  
Or should I call you 'Johnny' now?  
I'm joking, but I have met your sister and her family on my first night here, granted I did go for a walk with the thought that it would annoy you that I was walking out in the dark alone, but that dissipated after your niece literally ran into me in the gardens and dragged me back to where her family was.  
Your sister is delightful and her husband is a little eccentric but agreeable nonetheless. Joanna and Louis' children are the sweetest children I have ever met, Louis and Louisa didn't speak much, they were reading, John was playing with toy soldiers and your youngest nephew, Alexander , is such a sweet tempered child, he sat whilst Joanna and I talked and just played with the edges of my cloak. Anna-Maria and John however adopted me as an Auntie, Louis found it amusing and so did Joanna, but she was less obvious about it.  
But to tell you about my meeting with your sister's family wasn't my intention. I felt I had to, after talking to Joanna, apologise for this morning. I was wrong to yell at you, and definitely wrong to slap you. I can't tell you how much I just want to speak to you at the moment, but it will have to wait until I return._

_I hope your mission to the boarders went alright and you're not reading this in the infirmary._

_Please reply soon,  
Diana._

* * *

I sealed my letter, perhaps a little immaturely, with a kiss, but I felt I had to do it.

**I think the next chapter will just be a series of letters Diana and Elmont send each other while she's away.  
Please review, I like hearing what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy:**

_2__nd__ November_

_Di,_

_I'm sorry to tell you this, but I was reading your letter in the infirmary, I'm also writing this one there. I took a dagger to the stomach, but the attacker had extremely bad aim so it was only a graze really, the healers just overreacted. It did happen on the second day i think and I only found it on the way home when I felt a little light headed.  
Anyhow, the mission was a success and the boarders are now safe and under the control of the authorities again._

_So you've met the D'Arcys then? They are a little eccentric, but that's part of their charm. I'm glad to hear you liked them too, although not many people don't like them. Their children are something though, although I haven't seen Alexander yet, but by the sound of your meeting with them it appears you held him which I feel very jealous of. The soldiers you talked about John playing with were a Christmas gift from me last year, it took me the better part of four months to carve them, but he is my favourite so it was worth it to see his face light up when he saw them. Both Louis D'Arcys have a thirst for books and art that no library could quench, as soon as he has been able to sit upright Louis has read to his eldest son, and as soon as he could speak competently and coherently he began reading lessons, which admittedly is a little extreme but he is such a clever child. I think Louis is teaching him French, his family is originally from over the seas. The coast I think, anyway, both he and Joanna speak it beautifully. I don't. I like the language and can understand it, but listening to me speak it is painful. Both Joanna and Louisa have been able to ride since they were very young and Louisa is a very talented rider. She started lessons before she was two and could ride by herself competently by the time she turned four.  
I have to admit that I agree with Louis that Anna-Maria and John calling you Auntie Diana is funny, you must have made a big impact._

_Despite the fact I am ecstatic that you met and like my sister's family, I was absolutely furious when you told me about the events and even thought processes surrounding the meeting. I can't believe you went out walking alone just because it would annoy me! Di, please don't do anything like that again.  
I also admit I want to apologise for our fight. I admit I overreacted and especially with the statement that made you slap me, which I regret so much._

_I will have to end here because a nurse is urging me to finish so she can send it with the evening dispatches and apparently I need to go to sleep because I'm 'injured' ,I am also desperate to just speak to you too, but it is only another two weeks until you return and we can finally talk. Until then we will have to make do with letters.  
By the way, if you start calling me 'Johnny' I WILL tell Isabelle about our relationship whilst you're there and then you certainly won't get any peace at all._

_Enjoy yourself,  
John._

* * *

5th November.

Dear John,

Don't worry, I won't start calling you Johnny.  
I apologise for my recklessness if it got you that angry, but I did only stick to the castle and its immediate surroundings if it makes you feel any better.  
The city is beautiful John, the castle is breath taking and so is the countryside surrounding it. I went for a ride with Joanna yesterday, she wanted to show me a few places. We went as far as the coast and have scheduled another outing for Monday next week.  
Jack and Isabelle have been spending almost every second of every day in each other's company, which, really, is only to be expected, since they are newlyweds and I would be of the same frame of mind as them, but if you see them at any given time together, it's a little nauseating. I have spent so much time with your sister lately that I have found very little time to write to you. Her children are so full of life that they cannot fail to brighten anyone's day.  
I can see why John is your favourite, he acts like you quite a bit in his attitude to life and he is never without one of his toy soldiers, he showed it to me earlier today and I couldn't help but notice that they wear replicas of your guardian armour. I think the one he carries around is one you carved as a likeness to yourself. I never knew you could be so vain. I'm joking of course, but I did find it amusing. Joanna hadn't noticed the resemblance of the figure to you either and found it quite funny when I pointed it out. I am still agog though, that you made those soldiers, John, they're amazing, and so intricate. I didn't know you were so creative, or had that much patience to spend months on them.

Regarding your stay in the infirmary, I hope it wasn't too bad John, you tend to brush things aside from what I've seen. But I am glad that you were successful.

I will have to leave your letter there for now as it is late and my candle is almost out.  
Stay safe,  
Diana.

* * *

7th November.

Dearest Diana,

I assure you, my stay in the infirmary was only the overreaction of one of the senior nurses. I am out now, I was released yesterday and now have nothing to do since I'm not allowed to return to training for a few weeks.

I need you to do me a favour when you return, it is something to do with Anna-Maria's Christmas present. I decided that since I have nothing to do. I was going to make her some figurines, I have a princess half done, but I don't know what else and I was hoping you could give them outfits so they look fit for a young girl. Would you do that for me please?

And regarding John's soldiers, yes they are guardians, since my favourite nephew IS going to become one. And yes there is one of my in there, there is also one of Crawe too if you look.  
I am a doting uncle to each of my sister's children.

I hope you are enjoying your stay, I think I might go to my parents' house for a few day, ask Joanna for the address.

John.

* * *

9th November

Dear Johnny-boy.

I thought I should write to you since you ignored my last letter.  
Diana is a lovely girl, you should feel lucky. She cares deeply about you, that much is obvious. She told me you were planning on visiting our parents, when, might I ask? Because I might bring Diana if that's alright with you, they should meet her, and I want to see you two together if I'm honest.

You also need to watch your tongue. I have been told about your fight, and I really do think that getting slapped was your own silly fault. Although, I was told that you two both regret the argument terribly which I suppose redeems you.

I'm teaching her French I might add, she heard me speaking to Louis in it and immediately found it interesting. She told me that you told her I spoke beautifully, that has to be a gross exaggeration.

Write back to me soon, I need to know everything about your plans, and if she can come, I need you to tell her you won't be at mother and father's, yes Johnny, I am being devious. You're twenty seven and are only just getting into a proper relationship, I don't think you've been in one since you became a lieutenant so I think I that gives me the right to intervene.

Joanna.

* * *

10th November

My Dearest John,

Of course I will help you. And what do you mean you can't think of anymore? What about a fairy? Or just read a child's book from the library, that should give you ideas of what others you could make.

Joanna talked about going to your parents on the thirteenth and staying until the fifteenth, apparently they don't live far from here and Cloister, in the middle. Would you be alright with this? I mean it's hardly normal, but then Joanna has been trying to talk me round, saying I would be her guest. I don't know.

I have also had French lessons from Joanna whilst I have been here and surprised the princess by talking to her in it. Only a few simple phrases though.

John, the inevitable has happened, Isabelle has found out about our relationship. She saw me sending my last letter and knows who Joanna is, it didn't take her long.  
The squeals and excitement that followed was almost as bad as the excitement leading up to her wedding. Jack was also pleased with the news, but was more reserved than Isabelle. But I would be prepared when we get back, she trapped me in a hug so tight that I didn't think I would survive it.

Isabelle seems to be in league with Joanna about the visit to your parents, she readily granted me permission to go, I didn't think she would as we are set to leave on the sixteenth. I don't know what's happening anymore.

Please write soon,  
Diana.

* * *

11th November

Joanna,  
My name is NOT Johnny, I'm not a child any more.

Why are you so cruel? I think my heart stopped when I read your letter. I hope you're not planning anything too extreme. But alright, I'll tell Diana that I can't get out of Cloister so you won't meddle after this. And I was planning on staying from the thirteenth till the fifteenth, but it seems you already decided on those dates.

I am in no mood to tell you anymore if I'm quite honest so I will hopefully see you and your family on those dates.

JOHN.

* * *

12th November

Dearest Di,

Regarding Anna-Maria's Christmas present, I think a fairy would be perfect too, but I had another idea, I did go to the library and found a complete collection of fairy stories, I thought of getting her and John one of those and a few other books, since I forgot their birthday this year they will get late presents. But i decided on making the heroine and hero from each story for Anna-Maria. She is a little bit of a dreamer so it should be perfect. But a thought struck me the other day, its early November and I already have each present for my nieces and nephews. This is crazy, mind you I do like to be prepared. I even have yours, well, I've had yours since yesterday morning. Jack and Isabelle will also know what it is after today since I felt I had to write to them.

I am more than delighted with the fact you are learning French and also that Isabelle and Jack know about us. It makes things so much easier. And when you return I think I will have a stick or exaggerate my bandaging to Isabelle won't hug me too tightly.

Finally, I'm very sorry to tell you, but I have been forbidden from ridding so soon after I have been in the infirmary so I won't be able to get to my parents'. You should most definitely go though, I want to know what you think of them.

I hope I will see you very soon,  
John.

**I think the next chapter will be along the lines of the visit to the Elmont Sr. residence. The only letter I left out of this is the one Elmont sent to Jack and Isabelle, but the clever among you will have figured out what it is about and possibly her Christmas present. (Maybe I've said too much, Oh well).**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry but this is mostly description. It needs to be done.  
Stargazer197: you make me giggle. And thanks for your encouragement.**

**Enjoy:**

13th November arrived faster than Diana had anticipated. She had said her goodbyes and thank-yous to Jack and Isabelle for letting her go and had ridden with the D'Arcy family to the Elmont Sr. house. She was still sad that Elmont wasn't going to be there, but she was a guest of Joanna's and had been invited by her so that made her feel a little better knowing that she had gotten on so well with his sister in such a short time.

Elmont's parents' house was delightfully over-grown at the front, with vines growing up it and different coloured flowers sprouting out at various points. It had originally been a red brick three story house, but only patches of the brick were visible now. The house had two huge bay windows on the ground floor, one on either side of the door. These shaped the house, so every window above it was in line and curved out. There was two sets of full length windows above the door, they curved out further than the rest and formed the porch over the huge front door.

Inside Diana's breath left her mouth in a gasp, the hall was huge and all panelled in dark wood. There was a huge staircase splitting off into two on the wall opposite from the front door. There was a door underneath the staircase, which was closed tightly and gave to clue to what it could be. To one side of the staircase was an open door, leading to a library and another which lead to a huge sitting room. On the other side of the staircase was a door leading to a dining room and next to it was one leading to what Diana assumed to be the kitchens.

The party was immediately shown into the dining room where a couple were sat eating. The man looked quite like Elmont, but had black hair, or rather it had once been black- it was now streaked with grey, his wife on the other hand had a flaming mass of auburn curls, also tinged with grey- although not as much as her husband. Both were dressed plainly, but anyone could see the eccentricity. The man wore a grey shirt with blue embroidery and a blue waistcoat over the top and the woman was wearing a high necked, long sleeved green dress that was covered in rose designs. Both looked the very picture of peace, just sat eating. That is until the man looked up.

"Joanna! Joanna my girl!"  
He grabbed his stick and made his way over to embrace Joanna.

"Hello Father."  
Joanna smiled and returned her father's hug. Her mother came to stand beside her husband and hug her too.

"How are you my dear? We haven't seen you since Christmas."

"I am fantastic mother, you have yet to meet your newest grandson."  
She beckoned for Louis, who was holding Alexander, to come forward. The children had stayed with him and Diana near the back, but when he moved, so did Louis (his son) and Louisa, leaving Anna-Maria and John clutching Diana's hands. Both Louis got the same treatment from Joanna's mother, but a clap on the shoulder and a handshake from her father Alexander was taken out of his father's arms and fussed over by his grandparents. Both older Elmonts then rounded on the three remaining people in the room, they fussed over their grandchildren before turning to Diana.

"And who might this young lady be?"  
Diana curtsied.

"My name is Diana sir. I came with Joanna and Louis."  
He seemed to nod in comprehension.

"Oh yes. I remember. You are most welcome my dear. Now are you hungry, or would you like to be shown to your rooms?"  
The whole party voted to be shown rooms so they could clean up from their trip, having had a short lunch on the journey.

Their rooms were all on either the first or second floors. Joanna and Louis were on the first floor, in the room that had the huge windows above the door. Alexander had been put in the nursery on that floor with John and Anna-Marie and Louis and Louisa had been given the two small spare rooms on that floor. Diana had been designated the room above Joanna and Louis' on the third floor.

When Diana had unpacked and changed out of her riding clothes, she made her way down the stairs to find Anna-Maria and John playing in the hall. They smiled up at her when she crouched down next to them.

"What are you doing?"  
She smiled at them and they showed her what they were playing with, they had found a couple of spinning tops and were spinning them around the entrance hall. Diana sat with them until Joanna appeared over the top of the landing railing above them.

"Why don't you go and play outside until dinner?"  
They shouted up that they would and ran outside with Diana following.

* * *

Upstairs Joanna was pacing hers and Louis' room with Alexander gurgling against her shoulder. Louis was reclining on the bed watching his wife.

"Joanna, sit down. Relax dear."  
She turned to him sharply.

"Relax? How can I relax? Johnny isn't here and Diana told me he had been in the infirmary, where is he? He could have fallen off and be lying at the side of the road hurt."  
Her husband sighed and hit his forehead at her rambling and Alexander started to fuss.

"Joanna, you're holding him too tight. He doesn't like it. Joanna, sit down for God's sake! You're hurting him!"  
He got up off the bed and took her by the shoulders. Her grip on Alexander loosened and he settled again.

"He will be just fine my dear. Your brother is captain of Cloister's guardians, he can look after himself."  
He kissed her forehead and she leaned into him.

"Maybe I was being a little silly, but he is my baby brother."  
He smiled and they just stared into each other's eyes for a moment until the sound of hooves outside interrupted them and brought their eyes to the long driveway.

Cantering down the driveway was a bay horse and riding said bay horse was John Elmont. Joanna smiled and breathed a sigh of relief she kissed Alexander's head. She leaned up to kiss Louis on the cheek and hand him Alexander before rushing out of the room.  
She burst out of the front door just as he was dismounting, she rushed up to him and threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her back tightly.

"It's good to see you again Joanna."  
He laughed and she pulled away and started hitting him.

"Johnny, you have no idea how worried I've been! You are so late! Diana told me you had been injured and I thought something terrible had happened!"  
He laughed and caught her hands mid-punch.

"I'm truly sorry for any distress I may have caused you, dear sister of mine."  
She smiled up at him and threw her arms around his neck again.

"I missed you Johnny."  
They pulled away from each other simultaneously.

"You don't need me to show you where you're sleeping do you?"  
He laughed and shook his head.

"I think I can manage."  
He turned to get bags strapped to his saddle.

"By the way, Diana's in the garden with Anna-Maria and John."  
If he had turned sooner he would have seen the smirk on his sister's face before she went back into the house. Elmont shook his head to collect himself, handed his horse to the man waiting near him and almost ran into the house.  
He changed in almost record time and raced out to the garden. He saw Diana and Anna-Maria being chased By John. He stood watching for a second before John saw him. He motioned for him to be quiet and pointed to Anna-Maria. He nodded and ran after his sister, leaving Elmont to chase after Diana. John caught Anna-Maria when she was hiding behind a tree.

"Where's Auntie Diana?"  
John giggled and put his finger to his lips.

"Uncle John's chasing her."  
His sister's face lit up.

"Uncle John's here?"  
He nodded and they peeked out from behind the tree.  
They saw their uncle chasing Diana round the garden, she was laughing uncontrollably. Eventually Elmont cornered her. He crept up to her with his arms outstretched. Diana giggled breathlessly and tried to run around him. It didn't work and Elmont snagged her up in his arms easily. They both grinned at each other and she wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands locked around her lower back. Both children hiding round the tree gasped and whipped back around when they saw their uncle and 'Auntie' lean towards each other to kiss.

* * *

Diana had whipped round at the sound of heavier footsteps than John's. She was greeted by the sight of Elmont running towards her. Her face lit up and she ran off again giggling. He chased her to a corner of the garden. She smiled up at him breathlessly and tried to escape but he flung his arms around her and drew her into his chest. She gazed up into his Azure eyes that were sparkling with delight.

"I missed you so much."  
He whispered, leaning towards her.

"I missed you too."  
She leaned up to meet him in the middle.

"John, I'm so sorry about slapping you."  
He smiled and they moved closer still.

"You have nothing to be sorry about."  
He smiled, almost against her mouth and closed the gap.  
He kissed her like a man starved of oxygen. She responded and tightened her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer to him.

They pulled away when the need to breath got too much, but they didn't pull away by much so to anyone looking it looked like they were still kissing.

"Di?"  
She hummed quietly in response.

"Je t'aime."  
Diana gasped and pushed her mouth against his again. The force of the kiss surprised Elmont and it took him a moment to respond. They broke away gasping for breath.

"I love you too John."  
He grinned and rested his forehead against hers. They stood pressed against each other until just smiling blissfully and gazing into the other's eyes until a small giggle came from behind a tree. They broke apart and crept round each side to find John and Anna-Maria giggling. They hadn't noticed the two adults, so Elmont took it as his chance to greet his young niece and nephew. He bent down suddenly and swept both of them up into his arms.

"Uncle John!"  
They both squealed in unison and Diana leant against the tree giggling. Both children immediately started babbling about what they had been doing since they had last seen him. He laughed and picked both of them up in his strong arms and carried them inside the house. Diana followed behind them, smiling. They went into the living room and Elmont set them down on a sofa before sitting down next to them. He listened to their excited voices, nodding every now and again. Diana stood near the door watching him, but feeling slightly awkward. Elmont turned to face her and held out his hand. She took it and was pulled down onto Elmont's knee. She rested her head on his shoulder and He leant his against hers. The moment was interrupted when Elmont's mother bustled into the room. She rummaged in a cupboard and turned.

"Shouldn't you two be outs… JOHN!"  
She dropped the twine she had been looking for and headed for her son. Diana stood up off his lap as he embraced his mother in a hug.

"Where have you been? I do expect more recent visits from my only son I hope you know."  
Elmont chuckled and she held him at arms-length.

"My, you've gotten more handsome since the last time I saw you, but I have to tell you, I still don't approve of your decision to stop shaving. You look untidy."  
Diana fought to hide a giggle behind Elmont's back. He just rolled his eyes and smiled at his mother.

"I like it mother, and I look like I'm still a teenager without it, so it's staying."  
Diana giggled and turned her back to the exchange going on between Elmont and His mother.

"Di, this is Madeline Elmont. Mother, I trust you've met Diana."  
Di turned at her name and curtsied, as did Madeline.

"Only briefly John. She came with Joanna and Louis, but I see she also knows you. Would you care to explain?"  
Elmont smiled and took Diana's hand.

"Joanna has been being meddlesome again mother. Diana is Princess Isabelle's most trusted confidant. And her new husband's cousin."  
Madeline looked a little shocked.

"So does that mean you were part of that vile business with the giants?"  
Diana nodded and Madeline moved to embrace her in an iron grip.

"Oh my dear, that must have been awful!"  
She let go when Diana started to have difficulty breathing, but seemingly didn't notice.

"Yes it was quite horrendous."  
Both children gasped.

"You went up there Auntie Diana? Will you tell us about it?"  
Elmont turned to them and smiled, he still hadn't let go of Diana's hand.

"A story for later maybe?"  
They cheered and he turned round again.

"I have to ask, how has Joanna been meddlesome?"  
Elmont and Diana grinned at each other.

"Ask her, we'll fill in any gaps."  
Madeline didn't look convinced but left the room anyway. Elmont and Diana turned back to each other. Elmont pulled her into his arms again. His niece and nephew giggled and started making kissy noises. Elmont rolled his eyes and picked up a cushion from the couch. The children stopped once he aimed the cushion at them and Diana pulled away from his arms.

"So can we hear this story now?"  
John was practically bouncing in his seat. Elmont crossed the room to sit in a huge armchair in front of the fire. Diana followed him and was pulled down onto his lap and Anna-Maria and John wandered over too. He sat on the floor in front of them and Anna-Maria lay down on her stomach next to her brother. Elmont twined his and Diana's hands together and started telling the story.

By the time he had finished both children were staring open mouthed at the two adults in front of them.

"That really all happened?"  
Elmont nodded at his nephew.

"Well I think it's adorable that Jack and Isabelle got married. And that you two are going to get married."  
Elmont and Diana choked slightly at Anna-Maria's comment.

"Who said anything about that Anna?"  
Diana gasped, and the young girl looked up at them with excitement shining in her eyes.

"Well Uncle John's your knight in shining armour. Don't you read fairy stories?"  
Elmont's arms tightened around Diana.

"And you look so pretty together and you kissed earlier."  
Diana chuckled.

"I didn't know you saw that."  
The little girl nodded up at them.

" It's just like a fairy story. You're a beautiful princess and you'll get married to your knight in shining armour and live happily ever after."  
Anna rolled over onto her back giggling and spread her arms wide.

"Anna, I'm not a princess."  
She looked up at them, still lying on her back.

"But you're as pretty as a princess. And you're one to me."  
Diana's response was cut off by Elmont's father entering the room.

"John my boy, how are you? Don't get up I don't think I can stand much longer."  
Elmont raised his hand in greeting and his father flopped onto a sofa near them.

"So what have you been doing today? It's nearly dark and dinner shouldn't be too long now."  
Anna-Maria got up and went to sit next to her grandfather.

"Uncle John and Auntie Diana were telling us a story about giants!"  
Her grandfather laughed at her enthusiasm and turned to his son.

"So you went up there then? What am I talking about, you're the captain of course you went. How was it?"  
Elmont grimaced and rested his head on Diana's shoulder. His father grinned at the action.

"Horrendous Father, but I'd rather not talk about it more than once in a day please."  
His father nodded understandingly, having been in that situation more than once.

"I trust this lovely young lady didn't go too?"  
He raised an eyebrow at the couple cuddling on the chair.

"Actually sir I did."  
Elmont sr. gasped.

"John! You let her go?"  
His son shook his head but Anna-Maria beat him to a response.

"No, Grandfather, she was captured by giants! And Uncle John saved her and then she saved him!"  
Her grandfather looked less shocked at his son.

"Good, because I was afraid I would have to beat some sense into you boy. Anna, May I ask why you keep referring to Diana as Auntie Diana?"  
Elmont sr. half chuckled and Anna-Maria giggled and Elmont and Diana both groaned lightly.

"Because they're going to get married and live happily ever after, just like a fairy story!"  
He laughed lightly.

"But how do you know this?"  
Anna-Maria giggled again and her brother wandered over to climb up on his grandfather's other side.

"Because mother told us. She did tell Anna not to call her Auntie Diana yet though."  
Elmont and Diana had both gone bright red on the other side of the room and Elmont sr. Was seeming to find his son's state of embarrassment quite funny.

"John, what did you say when you wrote to Joanna?"  
Diana whispered to him.

"I didn't say anything that would give her that idea. But it is Anna-Maria and she is quite perceptive… if a little fanciful at times."  
He whispered back. She nodded and Madeline came into the room, effectively ending the teasing session.

"Dinner will be a few minutes, so do you all want to go and get changed."  
Everyone nodded and Anna-Maria and John ran off to find their parents while Elmont sr. hobbled out of the room after them.

"I'm sorry about my family Di. They can be slightly eccentric."  
Diana laughed and stood up.

"It's quite alright, I find it a little endearing if I'm honest."  
He smiled at her and stood. They exited the room together and made their way upstairs, unaware of Joanna's eyes spying on them from a tiny crack of space in her door.

* * *

Dinner had been filled with chatter, however unimportant, it was talked about. Talk about the guardians between Elmont and his father had been banned at the dinner table though. When everyone had eaten their fill, the family had retreated to the living room to talk, but Alexander and John had been sent up to bed almost immediately. Louis and Louisa had been given another hour to stay up. Elmont and Diana had disappeared almost immediately after dinner to go on a walk in the gardens. Madeline had seen to it that they were wrapped up warm and had sent them on their way with a kiss on the cheek to both.

In the living room the main topic of discussion was in fact Elmont and Diana, now that they weren't around to hear them.

"So what do you think of Diana mother?"  
Joanna was sitting on the floor in front of the fire with Louisa in her lap. Louis was sat with his father on a sofa and Madeline and Elmont sr. were sat on the other sofa.

"I quite like the girl. She is good looking, has impeccable manners and dress sense, is so easy to get along with and her and John absolutely adore each other. You can see it in their eyes."  
Her husband nodded in agreement.

"It shouldn't be long until you Anna and John actually call her Auntie Diana."  
He laughed and his wife looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Anna-Maria and John have taken to calling her Auntie Diana recently."  
His wife chuckled.

"Ah, young love."  
She sighed and Louis and Joanna chuckled.

"I think, she should come for Christmas, what do you think dear?"  
Madeline turned to her husband.

"I think that is a phenomenal idea. Yes, she shall come for Christmas with John."  
Joanna smiled smugly.

"Don't look like that Joanna, I still don't approve of your meddling."  
She rolled her eyes.

"Mother, it was hardly a bad thing, look how happy he is."  
Her mother shrugged.

"That may be, but it was still wrong. Anyhow, I think you're tired young Louisa, bed time."  
She beckoned to her granddaughter, who sleepily got up to follow her.

* * *

Outside Elmont and Diana had wandered round the gardens multiple times, finally stopping at a swing hanging from some low trees. Diana was sat on the seat while Elmont was pushing her lightly.

"This used to be mine and Joanna's favourite place in the garden. Because we could swing so high and it felt like we were flying. Well, until I fell off. I broke my arm and three ribs that day and we rarely came near here again."  
Diana dug her feet into the ground and came to a halt against him.

"I never asked, how is your injury doing?"  
He smiled and sat next to her, facing the opposite way.

"Fine, I don't see why I've been told I can't train."  
Diana chuckled lightly.

"Well thank god for that. Your family is so nice."  
He smiled.

"I'm glad you like them. I'm sure they like you too. You already made an impression on Joanna's family, and I can tell mother and father like you."  
Diana smiled and leaned against the swing rope.

"It's such a beautiful night."  
She almost whispered, tilting her head up to look at the stars.

"It is indeed. Look a shooting star!"  
Elmont gasped and pointed up. Diana turned to him.

"Make a wish."  
She whispered. She almost couldn't breathe because of the way he was looking at her, so gentle, yet so fierce.

"Make a wish indeed."  
He whispered back before leaning to close the gap between them. Her mouth moved against his so perfectly they both had trouble processing simple thoughts in that moment.

**So how was it? Please review…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry not to include much more of the time at the Elmont family home, but it would seem a little repetitive, anyway, Enjoy:**

"Di, you're back!"  
Isabelle was the first to see the small party returning to the city, she almost ran up to where her friend was dismounting and hugged her.

"You have to tell me everything!"  
Di smiled and led her horse away, Isabelle followed.

"I will, just as soon as I've changed and eaten."  
Isabelle smiled and hugged her again.

Diana found Isabelle and Jack in the garden later that day, sat under a tree. Isabelle had a book and was reading and Jack was sprawled over their blanket with his head in her lap. Diana sat down next to her cousin and Isabelle looked up and grinned.

"So, tell me everything. By the way I'm still slightly mad at both you and Elmont for not telling us about anything whatsoever."  
Di grinned and threw some grass at her smirking cousin.

"His parents are so nice, they're just about the most lovable couple ever, besides you two and the D'Arcys of course. And their house is just picturesque, there's so many flowers everywhere. I've been invited back for Christmas, that was apparently his mother suggestion. But Isabelle, it was amazing."  
She smiled and Isabelle shut her book, beaming.

"So what did you do there? Jack do you want to be included in our girl talk or do you want to leave?"  
Jack rolled his eyes and left, but not without giving Isabelle a kiss on the mouth and Diana one on the cheek. Isabelle turned to Diana and giggled girlishly.

"So, what did you do there? Was Elmont there?"

"He was actually. He was injured on his mission to the boarders so the healers banned him from training, so he needed something to do."  
Isabelle gasped at hearing her favourite knight had been hurt.

"It wasn't anything serious was it?"  
Di shook her head.

"No, he understated how bad it was when he told me. He has stitches across his stomach. One of his nephews, John, pushed him into the banister on the staircase and it ripped them."  
Isabelle gasped and her hands flew to her mouth.

"IT was alright wasn't it?"  
Diana nodded,

"He didn't want to worry anyone so he made me sew it up again."

_Flashback_

"_FOUND YOU!"  
Elmont jumped in front of his nephew who was hiding in a cupboard on the third floor._

"_NO YOU HAVENT!"  
John ran out of the cupboard with his hands over his eyes, he ran straight in to his uncle, causing him to lose his balance and fall onto the carved square post attached to the banister. Elmont groaned slid down the post clutching his stomach. Diana heard him from her hiding place and crept out. She gasped quietly when she saw him leaning against the post with a hand on his stomach._

"_John, are you alright?"  
He nodded his head and let out a long breath. Diana crouched down next to him._

"_No, you're not. Move your hand."  
He shook his head and Diana moved his hand for him and gasped at the sight of a tiny line of blood soaking through his tunic._

"_John, go into your room and take your shirt off."  
He looked at her cheekily._

"_Stop it, now just get in there."  
He walked slowly away after Diana helped him up. She went downstairs to the place she knew Anna-Maria was hiding. John was there too, talking to his sister in whispers._

"_Can you two help me?"  
They nodded and crouched down next to them._

"_I need you to get a cloth and some warm water."  
They nodded and Di stood up again._

"_What for Auntie Diana?"  
She smiled at them._

"_Your uncle needs help cleaning something up."  
They nodded. Not telling them John had caused him to bleed was probably the right choice. The children ran off and Diana went back to the floor above. Elmont was laid on his bed with his hands still covering his stomach._

"_John you're going to have to move your hands."  
He shook his head, so again, Diana moved them for him. She sucked in a sharp breath. His torso was riddled with scars and blemishes, in the middle of his stomach was a long, but not very deep cut, that had once been stitched. That must have been the one he got recently and John must have split some stitches when he pushed Elmont against the banister._

"_Told you not to look. You may have to get someone to stitch me back up again."  
He half chuckled and Diana ran off to find John and Anna-Maria. She met them coming up the stairs. They gave her the bowl of water and the cloths and Diana told them to go play, her and Elmont would find them later and they could carry on their game. Both children nodded and scampered off. Diana almost ran back u to Elmont's room. She put the bowl down and turned to leave._

"_Di, they don't know that I have this, can you do it, I don't want to worry anyone."  
Diana smiled nervously back at him and left the room. She slipped into her room, which was next to his, and rummaged through her sewing box for some strong thread and a needle._

_She returned to Elmont a few minutes later. He was looking at the door worriedly._

"_I thought you had gone to get someone."  
He sighed when she sat on the bed next to him._

"_No, just looking for these."  
She held u the items in her hand and Elmont smiled._

"_I'll have to clean it first John."  
He nodded and she went about cleaning it with the water. It quickly turned red, but at least there was less chance of the cut getting infected. She smiled at him and reached for the needle and thread._

"_Are you sure you want me to do this?"  
He nodded and she pinched the skin together. He winced and moaned when she made the first stitch._

"_Gently."  
She looked up at him with an eyebrow raised._

"_John, don't be such a baby, I'm being as gentle as I can. If you had just told me it was this bad."_

"_This is not bad. And I didn't want to worry anyone."  
Diana sighed and rolled her eyes before stabbing him again, a little less gently. This made him wince again. She smirked up at him._

"_Don't understate things again. You have no idea how scared I was when I saw this."  
He smiled at her._

"_Well I was planning on you never seeing it like this."  
Diana chuckled and went back to his stomach._

"_How did you not notice this for a day?"  
Elmont shrugged as best he could._

"_Just didn't feel it I guess."_

"_Weren't you wearing armour?"  
Diana looked back up at him again._

"_Um, no, it got a little restricting."  
He chuckled nervously. Diana wasn't pleased._

"_Well that was silly, you could have gotten yourself killed, or wounded worse"  
He rolled his eyes._

"_We were careful and those men we were against were uncoordinated and sloppy, I'm surprised they hit me at all."  
She went back to her sewing. He admired her profile, her face was screwed up in concentration._

"_Di, you know you look adorable when you're concentrating."  
She giggled and bit her lip, still not turning to face him. The furrow in her forehead deepened as she put more concentration into tying the thread off. Elmont felt things below his belt getting a little constricting at the sight of her front teeth delicately pinching her full bottom lip. She turned to face him and smiled. He pouted a little._

"_Kiss it better?"  
He cheekily sang. She smirked coyly and bent her head to his chest. Elmont gasped when her lips touched one end of the cut, he had to fight to keep his mind clear and supress his body's reaction as she trailed her lips slowly down the length of the cut, pressing light kisses to it every now and again. She raised her head and met his gaze. Elmont opened his arms to her and she snuggled up to him and traced patterns on his chest._

_End Flashback._

"Awww, but I think he is a bit of an idiot for not telling anyone."  
Isabelle smiled across to Diana, who smiled back.

"He is, but he's a man and he doesn't like people seeing him vulnerable."  
Isabelle shrugged.

"But what else happened while you were there?"  
Diana smiled and leaned against the tree.

"We went for a ride with Joanna, Louisa, Anna-Maria and John, well, Anna-Maria had to sit in my saddle in front of me and John had to sit in front of Joh… Elmont on his horse."  
Isabelle grinned at Diana's slip up.

"John? Is that Elmont's first name?"  
Diana nodded.

"Yes, he is named after his father and his favourite nephew is named after him. Did you not know this?"  
Isabelle shrugged.

"He's a knight, I've always just known him as Elmont."  
Diana nodded.

"So did anything else happen?"  
She smiled expectantly and Diana smiled secretively back.

"The first night. We went for a walk after dinner and went stargazing sat on a swing. Isabelle, it was so romantic. There was even a shooting star, I almost couldn't breathe he was looking at me so intensely. But after we made a wish on the star he kissed me. Isabelle, I've never felt like that before, it was just magical. And he's such a good kisser."  
Both women started giggling.

"Oh, it sounds lovely. He wrote to Jack and I, well mostly Jack, telling us all about your relationship. But I can't tell you any more, they would both be quiet angry. But Di, I almost screamed when I read that letter. And you're going back for Christmas?"  
Diana nodded.

"Perfect!"  
Diana raised an eyebrow, but Isabelle went babbling on. Diana smiled fondly, in the short time she'd known Isabelle, she had become as close as a best friend, almost a sister at times. But like everyone, she did have her faults, in Isabelle's case, she talked too much.

"So enough about me, what did you and Jack do with yourselves whilst I was gone?"  
Isabelle practically glowed and started gushing about what she and Jack had done.

**I hope this was liked, please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Stargazer197: you are a pushy person you do know this right :p but anyhow, Christmas;  
Enjoy:**

"John, are you sure you have all of Anna-Maria's gift?"  
Elmont nodded, he was packing his nieces and nephews' Christmas gifts in boxes.  
They were in Elmont's apartments in the castle getting everything ready for their upcoming trip to Elmont's parents' house. It was late evening and they were set to leave the next day in the afternoon.

"Everything's packed, are you ready to go?"  
Diana smiled and coughed daintily, Elmont looked at her, obviously a little frustrated.

"You forgot a bit."  
She smiled and pointed to a pair of figures sat on a small table. Elmont groaned and snatched them up. Diana smiled and sat on a chair.

"I would have thought you would be a little more prepared, since you do 'prepare for everything'"  
She giggled and mimicked his voice. Elmont groaned and moved to tower over her.

"I don't sound like that, and I was, until I got caught up in helping to rebuild where that tree fell on the castle wall. And if you're so efficient, maybe you could make yourself useful instead of sitting there looking pretty."  
He leaned down to peck her on the mouth.

"Well since you asked so nicely, I'll get all the gifts ready, you take care of your clothes."  
He smiled as she stood and kissed him again.

"Alright, are you sure you're all ready?"  
She smiled and moved across the room away from him.

"Of course I'm sure. I finished last night and immediately fell asleep on my sofa."  
Elmont looked concerned.

"You fell asleep on the sofa? How tired were you?"  
Diana shrugged and bent over a box.

"Quite I guess. But at least I slept, which is better than you."  
Elmont chuckled and turned to go into his bedroom.

"I do sleep, just badly."  
Diana chuckled and he left her alone.  
He burst back in a few minutes later with a bag, full to the brim.

"Well that didn't take long."  
Diana looked up from the box she had just shut.

"Well I didn't have to look for long. Everything I need was relatively close together."  
He dropped the bag near the door to his apartments.

"Are you all done here?"  
She nodded and walked over to him.

"Everything is ready. Now how are you going to attach all these things, we are only taking two horses are we not?"  
He smiled and tapped her nose.

"I have it all sorted, now bed time I think, we have a long day tomorrow and the weather isn't very friendly at the moment, it looks like it might snow."  
Diana opened the door and stepped through it slightly.

"I hope it does snow, it's just so beautiful. I'll go and check on Isabelle and then go to bed."

"She's still not feeling better?"  
Elmont raised an eyebrow. The princess had fallen ill with a very nasty flu a few days ago. Both he and Diana said they would postpone their trip until she was better, but Isabelle insisted they go.

"She is, she ate today, Jack's barely left her side through it all."  
Elmont nodded.

"Well that's good to hear. Goodnight."  
He leaned down to kiss her.

"Goodnight."  
She smiled up at him and turned to leave.  
Elmont closed his door and went over to a cupboard. He pulled out a little box and placed it in his bag, inside a shirt.  
He couldn't lose that.

* * *

"Ready to go?"  
Elmont met Diana outside her chambers. He was being followed by Jack who had been ordered by Isabelle to see them on their way since she was still ill.

"All ready, Jack are your hands full or can you carry anything more?"  
Jack grunted under the weight of the boxes Elmont had piled on him. She smiled fondly at her cousin and shook her head.

"Doesn't matter. Come on."  
Elmont took her bag off her and they carried on down the corridor, Jack followed behind.

"Come on Jack, they're not that heavy."  
Elmont chuckled. Jack grunted again as he fought to keep up with them.

"Maybe not for you, but you're mostly muscle!"  
He whined and Elmont grinned.

"Jack stop whining, even I don't think they're that heavy."  
Diana smirked and he groaned again.

"I don't know what was worse, Isabelle's constant stream of schemes to get you two together, or how you constantly seem to be thinking the same now, it's a little scary."  
Both Elmont and Diana smiled at each other before bursting out laughing. Jack just rolled his eyes.  
They came to the stables and Jack was still lagging behind. Both Diana and Elmont's horses had been saddles and were waiting patiently in their stalls. Elmont strapped each bag to the respective saddle and Jack handed him one box at a time.

"Well, have fun, and be careful."  
Jack hugged Diana when Elmont was finished.

"Look after her."  
He moved to clap Elmont on the shoulder.

"Of course."  
Diana missed the wink between them as she turned.

"Will one of you help me up?"  
Jack turned to help his cousin onto her horse while Elmont climbed up onto his. They made to leave and Jack followed them out.

"Bye! Have fun."  
He stood at the stable door waving. Diana and Elmont waved back and set off at a trot.

They were outside of the city walls in minutes and making their way over fields.

"You know, we're very late setting off. We may be riding in the dark."  
Diana rolled her eyes.

"We're only an hour late, and I hope you won't kick up such a fuss this time."  
She smiled cheekily across to him.

"I do feel better than the last time about riding in the dark, and we're all alone."  
He laughed lightly.

"Don't get any ideas Sir. Or your sister might just have something to say."  
They both laughed.

"You wouldn't...?"  
He chuckled and she shook her head.

* * *

They arrived at Elmont's parents' house in the dark, They had just finished eating when the housekeeper showed Elmont and Diana into the living room. They had left their luggage in the hall and their horses had been stabled, Diana was shivering uncontrollably, even through her thick clothes and furs.

"My dears! You look chilled to the bone!"  
Madeline stood and hugged them both.

"Diana, you're frozen! Oh my gosh dear, your lips are nearly blue, John, how could you not notice this."  
Madeline dragged Diana to the fire and took her cloak off.

"Truthfully mother, I didn't know, it was dark and she told me she was fine."  
Madeline turned to her son, who now looked quite worried.

"Son, keep her warm, I'll go and fetch a blanket, you're cold too; I can see you shivering."  
Elmont nodded and pulled Diana to the floor. He wrapped her in his arms and shuffled as close to the fire as he could get. His mother came back in with an armful of thick blankets and two cups of steaming tea.

She put the cups by the fire and handed Elmont the blankets. He arranged them so that both himself and Diana were completely covered. She had laid her head on his chest and he pulled them to the floor and they were now tangled together tightly. Her lips had lost a bit of their blue tinge but she was still shivering violently. He had stopped shivering a while ago.

"Di, do you want a drink?"  
She nodded against his chest and pulled her hands up from where they were resting on his chest. Elmont sat them up, with Diana sat across his legs and reached for a cup. When she had drained hers he reached for his.

"Better now?"  
She nodded. Her lips had lost all of their blue now but she was still shivering slightly.

"Liar. You're still shivering."  
He smirked, tightening his arms around her. She nestled further into him. Elmont looked up to his parents who were sat on a couch. His father had put his book down and his mother had abandoned hers too and both were watching their son and Diana.

"What?"  
Elmont asked, shrugging his shoulders the best he could.

"Nothing John, It's just not a sight we have seen before, you acting so concerned over another. You didn't even act like this when Joanna fell off her horse and broke her foot."  
Elmont chuckled.

"Well that's Joanna."  
His father chuckled deeply.

"So do you have a tree yet this year, or are my and Louis going to have to go out and cut one again?"  
Madeline smiled as he took a gulp of tea and offered some to Diana, who shook her head.

"You are going to have to cut one again. Don't look like that, you found it amusing last year."  
She picked up her book again and marked her page before coming to sit in front of him near the fire.

"You had to go out and cut the tree down yourself?"  
Diana asked from inside the cocoon of blankets. Her head turned to Madeline who was smiling at her.

"Yes, John and Louis got so fed up with waiting for us to get the gardener to bring one in, that they found axes in the shed and went out for one themselves, taking a three year old John and an eight year old Louis with them. All four came back covered head to foot in snow and frozen solid. It took them a great deal of time to get the young ones warm again. But while they're gone we can bake like last year, Anna-Marie is incredibly enthusiastic."  
She smiled and brushed a few strands of hair out of Diana's eyes.

"Speaking of the D'Arcys, are they here or are they arriving tomorrow?"  
Elmont looked at his mother.

"Tomorrow. It will be little Alexander's first Christmas, and your first Christmas with us my dear."  
Diana smiled at her.

"Where have you put your luggage?"  
Elmont sr. asked from the sofa.

"In the hall father, we just left it as soon as we came in, although I think Mrs Jolly will have taken them up to the rooms we stayed in last time."

"Pity, I…"  
He was cut short by his son and wife motioning for him to be quiet.  
Diana had stopped shivering and was falling asleep on Elmont's chest, His mother smiled and gestured for him to wake her up.

"Di, you can't sleep yet, you need to change and get upstairs."  
Elmont shook her lightly in his arms. She nodded but still didn't open her eyes.

"Are you feeling better now, you're not cold anymore?"  
She shook her head and Elmont pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Good, I'm going to carry you up to your room, you can barely keep your eyes open."  
She nodded again, completely exhausted. He stood, dropping a couple of the blankets, but keeping one wrapped around them, and headed for the door.

"Goodnight father."  
He called over his shoulder, and left the room.  
His mother followed them up the stairs and into Diana's room. He lay her down on the bed and shook her awake again, this time she did open her eyes.

"Di, you need to change, all your things are here. I'm going to go to bed too, goodnight. I love you."  
He bent to press a tender kiss to her lips.

"Goodnight, I love you too."  
She whispered back when he pulled away.  
Elmont walked over to the door.

"Good night mother."  
She smiled at him with tears shining in her eyes and walked over to him, wrapping her son in her arms. This took Elmont by surprise and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around his mother.

"What was that for?"  
He asked once she pulled away from him.

"Nothing, you just turned out so perfect John, and you've net a wonderful girl who makes you so happy. It just makes me happy seeing you two together, just as it makes me happy seeing Joanna and Louis together, or either one of you with their children."  
Elmont smiled down at his mother. He knew how she felt when it came to her children and grandchildren. He kissed her forehead gently and left the room.

* * *

"Morning Di, are you feeling better?"  
Elmont met Diana coming out of her room the next morning.

"Much better, I'm sorry I didn't realise how cold or tired I actually was."  
Elmont smiled and put his arms around her waist.

"It's alright, I think mother and father enjoyed watching the two of us together."  
She smiled up at him.

"I heard the two of you talking last night. Your mothers such a sweet person."  
Elmont smiled a little self-consciously down at her.

"She is something, now I'm hungry, shall we go down for breakfast, I can smell it cooking."  
They linked arms and descended the stairs.  
Madeline was waiting for them both at the bottom with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I was waiting for you two to come down. Did you both sleep well?"  
She made her way into the dining room where Elmont sr. was already sitting and sat down next to him.

"I slept brilliantly mother."  
Elmont sat on his father's other side and Diana sat next to him.

"And how are you this morning Diana, you gave us quite the scare last night."  
Diana blushed lightly.

"Sorry about that, I didn't realise how cold or tired I was. But I'm perfectly fine now thank you."  
She smiled at him.

"That is excellent to hear, now Madeline, when are Joanna and Louis getting here?"  
Madeline looked up from her breakfast.

"Around midday I would have thought, and you and Louis can go and get the tree today if you want."  
Elmont groaned.

* * *

Around midday the sound of hooves on the driveway interrupted Diana and Elmont's search for Christmas decorations and brought Elmont sr. out of the library where he had been reading and Madeline out of the living room where she had been playing piano. Diana and Elmont were the first outside. Joanna was dismounting her horse with Alexander clutched to her chest and Louis was dismounting his just as they came through the door. Elmont and Diana went to help Louis and Louisa off their own ponies, and John and Anna-Maria off the front of their saddles. Madeline didn't approve of the way they had travelled and it was apparent on her face.

"Joanna, you should have brought the carriage, Alexander is far too young to travel like that and no matter how much of a good rider you are riding with one hand isn't that safe."  
She rolled her eyes at her mother.

"There's no room for the carriage mother and it didn't harm him."  
Her mother still looked as though she didn't approve but embraced her daughter tightly nonetheless. She moved to embrace Louis and John. Away from her Elmont and Diana were talking to Anna-Maria and Louis, who were buzzing with excitement. Louis came over to Elmont when Madeline had spotted her grandchildren and moved to embrace them too.

"Is there a tree yet this year?"  
Elmont sighed.

"No there isn't, so it's the same as last year."  
Louis groaned.

"Shall we go now while we're all in traveling clothes?"  
Louis chuckled.

"Just let me go and change, we may as well get it over and done with."  
Elmont smirked back at him.

"Be quick, it's getting colder and we don't want to be out in that, Louis, go ask for your uncle's horse to be readied."  
Louis shouted back to him as he jogged into the house, before addressing the last bit to his oldest son who promptly ran off to the stables.

"Oh we know how cold it gets."  
Diana almost laughed.

"Explain Di."  
Louis asked with an eyebrow raised.

"We travelled last night, it was so cold my lips started turning blue, so John had to keep me warm by the fire until I got back to normal."  
Louis chuckled.

"Don't let Joanna hear about that, she won't give him a moments peace."  
Diana laughed and nodded as Elmont was coming out of the door slipping a heavy cloak round his shoulders.

"Dear lord Johnny, that was quick!"  
Louis exclaimed.

"Well, shall we go, I can see your horse being lead round the corner."  
Elmont nodded and looked around to see his oldest nephew leading his horse, with two axes and rope in his hands. Louis reached them and Elmont swung up into the saddle after Louis took both the axes and the rope and strapped them to his saddle where his and John's luggage had once been, Both Louis climbed up onto their own horses and little John held his arms up to his uncle.

"Are you coming again this year?"  
He nodded and Elmont smiled down at him.

"Di help him up will you?"  
Diana smiled and lifted John up so Elmont could pull him on easier.  
The three horses left the house almost immediately, leaving Diana stood with Anna-Maria, Louisa, Joanna, Madeline and Alexander. The remaining horses had been led away and the luggage had been taken inside.

"So, do you all want to go and change and then we can all catch up."  
The entire party nodded at Madeline's suggestion and they all trouped inside.

"Auntie Diana, can you help me please?"  
Anna-Maria tugged on Diana's sleeve and she nodded down at the girl. Taking her hand Anna-Marie led her upstairs to the room she had last time.

* * *

The men returned after two hours, dragging a huge evergreen behind the two larger horses. John was sat in front of his brother. Diana and Joanna met them outside the front door.

"I am never doing that again."  
Elmont grumbled as soon as his feet hit the ground, but he was grinning which didn't give his grumbling credibility.

"And why's that Johnny? Because you said that last year."  
Joanna laughed at her brother and went to hug him.

"Your sons decided it was a good idea to shove snow down our backs."  
Joanna laughed.

"So the same reason as last year then. Well you look like you had fun despite that."  
She lifted John down off Louis's saddle and led her sons inside. Diana followed, smiling. After the horses had been stabled Elmont and Louis dragged the tree into the house, the pot used for the tree was stood waiting in the corner of the living room and with much effort the tree was turned right side up and placed in it so it wouldn't fall.  
Diana and Joanna had found the three huge boxes of decorations in a pause from baking.

"Something smells good."  
Louis announced, standing back from the tree and wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

"Gingerbread, fruitcake, mince pies and apple pies. But they're mostly for tomorrow when we have a buffet and just snack all day."  
Louis groaned.

Now, go and change and take the boys with you, you smell funny, Johnny you too."  
She called over to her brother who was playing with John and his soldiers on the floor. He stood and left the room, taking his nephew with him. Louis left with his other son, leaving the women and Alexander with the decorations.

"So, what colours?"  
Joanna turned to Diana and Madeline who were stood by the boxes of decorations.

"I think blue, green and silver."  
Madeline immediately stated.

"Alright, should we sort through everything then?"  
The women all bent down and took a box each.

"I have the angel and some white butterflies and flowers, are they going on too?"  
Diana asked, Madeline nodded.

"Just put them on the floor in front of your box dear."  
Diana lay the angel and the dozens of silk butterflies and flowers out in neat rows alongside the hundreds of baubles Joanna had found.

"Oh, I found the beads we couldn't find last year, come to think of it, we couldn't find this whole box last year. I wonder where it was."  
Madeline seemed to be muttering to herself a little way off from Joanna and Diana. When they were finished rummaging through the boxes, Elmont and Louis sauntered back in with the boys, all freshly washed and changed.

"You took your time."  
Joanna stated, she was crossing the room to the tree with handfuls of strings of silver beads.

"Sorry, but i thought you said we stank."  
Elmont chuckled and went back to his game with John on the floor.

"Johnny, are you going to be helpful this year, or are you just going to lay there and play games."  
Joanna threw a string of beads at her brother.

"I only ever get shouted at when I try to help, so yes I am just going to lie here and play games."  
He threw the beads back at his sister and turned back to the game. Joanna lobbed the beads at him again. Elmont turned around and glared at her.

"What was that for?"  
He threw the beads back.

"For being so uncooperative."  
She lobbed the beads at him again but more forcefully.

"I'm not being uncooperative."  
He threw the beads back at her, even more forcefully.

"Children! Act your age will you please. You're adults and you're not setting a very good example to the children.  
Madeline intervened as Joanna geared up for another throw and Elmont made to stand up.

"Joanna, give me those beads and go and get some baubles, John, calm down and go back to your game."  
Joanna gave her mother the beads and walked over to the boxes. Elmont lay down on the floor again and he and John carried on.

"Grandma, who's going to put the angel up on the tree?"  
Anna-Maria asked when the tree was nearly done and the light outside had faded significantly

"Well I think Diana should do it, everyone else has done it and Alex is too little."  
Diana turned round from putting her last butterfly on the tree.

"But I can't reach."  
Elmont wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry, I'll lift you up."  
She smiled and leaned back into him.  
Joanna and Madeline finished arranging the baubles and Anna-Maria handed Diana the angel.

"Put your hand on my shoulders, ready?"  
Elmont instructed Diana and she nodded. He put his hands on her upper thighs and lifted her up above his head. She placed the angel on daintily on the top and Elmont brought her down but didn't let go of her waist. Her hands slid up to circle round his shoulders and she rested her head on his chest. Louis stood up from where he had been helping Louis to read in a corner and rested his hands on his wife's shoulders.

"Beautiful. You've done well ladies, now I think dinner is ready."  
Elmont Sr. observed from his seat. He stood and hobbled out of the room. Everyone else followed slowly. Anna-Maria's face lit up when she saw the table.

"Mine and Auntie Diana's gingerbread!"  
She skipped round clapping her hands.

* * *

_Skip a day; it is now Christmas Eve night._

* * *

All the children were being sent up to bed surprisingly early.

"Uncle John, can ma and Anna-Maria borrow one of your boots each?"  
He smiled down at his nephew who was tugging his pant leg.

"You can, but you will still get the same amount of candy in it as you would in your own shoe."  
John pouted.

"But that means Louisa and Louis get more than us."  
Elmont bent to his level.

"And when you're bigger you will get more than Louisa. And if you're good and go to sleep straight away tonight I'll tell you a secret in the morning."  
John nodded and scampered up the stairs. Elmont followed, he and Diana had been charged with making sure each child was in bed and then taking the pair of shoes they left outside their door. Alexander had been asleep as soon as Diana put him in his crib. Louis, Louisa, Anna-Maria and John were all much too excited to sleep so Elmont and Diana had to agree to tell them a story. It worked and soon enough each child was fast asleep. Anna-Maria and John had to be carried to their rooms, since the story had been told in Louis's. While they were on the third floor, Elmont gathered all the gifts he and Diana had brought.

Downstairs Louis, Joanna, Elmont sr. and Madeline were all relaxing with mulled wine after setting out all the other gifts under the tree.

"Johnny, why do John and Anna-Maria have more?"  
Joanna asked when she saw them both, one on top of the other.

"Birthday presents, since I missed it this year."  
Joanna nodded

"And they're all of the both of us by the way."  
He motioned to what he had just put down and went to sit in the chair by the fire and Diana went to sit next to Joanna in front of the fire on the floor.

"So are they all asleep?"  
Elmont nodded.

"Sound asleep and their shoes are at the bottom of the stairs ready to be filled with candy."  
Louis smiled and left the room.

They all talked for a while until Joanna came to the conclusion they would have to get to bed if they didn't want to be rudely awakened by screams from a child.

* * *

Diana woke when the first rays of light peaked their way through her curtains, there were no screams yet, but it was only first light. She turned over and went back to sleep.  
The sun was further up in the sky when an urgent knock sounded at her door. She slipped on a robe and opened the door to find a very excited looking Anna-Maria stood there, holding a pair of her shoes in her arms. Both shoes were filled with candy.

"Morning Auntie Diana, do you want to share some of my candy with me?"  
She held out a shoe and Diana smiled down at the girl.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Anna? I mean breakfast can't be far off and you don't want to fill up on candy."  
The girl seemed to consider it for a moment and was about to say something when Elmont's door opened and John trundled out, carrying his shoes, followed by a very sleep ruffled Elmont. He looked like he hadn't slept well and had a chocolate smear down the side of his mouth.

"And what might you be looking at?"  
He noticed Diana looking at him, trying not to giggle.

"John, you have chocolate round your mouth."  
He lifted his hand up to wipe it away quickly.

"Do you want one Auntie Diana?"  
John held a shoe out and Diana smiled down at him.

"Should we go downstairs? I'm sure the fire will be done in the living room."  
Elmont carried John and Anna-Maria downstairs and they went into the living room. Both children squealed and ran over to the tree, dropping their shoes.

"Wait until your parents are down and we've had breakfast."  
Elmont warned. Both children huffed and skipped back over to sit in front of the fire. Diana had picked up their shoes and set them straight. Elmont was lounging on the rug, curled slightly around Diana, propping himself up on one arm and leaning slightly over her.

"Merry Christmas Di. I love you."

"Merry Christmas to you too John."  
Elmont slipped his free hand down Diana's back and leaned in to kiss her.  
John and Anna-Maria giggled.

"I love you."  
Diana whispered when they broke apart. She leant slightly into his body.

"Now, who's sharing candy?"  
Elmont turned to the young children with them.

"What's going on in here?"  
Madeline asked sleepily when she came into the room a while later, drawing her robe around her.

"Candy Grandma. Do you want some?"  
Anna-Maria held some out to her grandmother.

"No sweetheart, now I think it's time you all went and got dressed for breakfast, Your mother and Father will be down soon and I'm sure you want to open your presents."  
Both children grabbed their shoes and scampered off up the stairs followed by Diana and Elmont.

* * *

Anna-Maria was the first ready, she had got Diana's help, and was now sat on Diana's bed waiting for her to be ready.

"Anna, which dress do you think; the blue one or the red one?"  
Diana held up two dresses.

"The blue one. It matches Uncle John's eyes."  
Diana nodded and slipped behind a dressing screen.  
It was a very pretty dress; it was light blue which seemed to shimmer in any light and did indeed match Elmont's eyes. It fell about her curves perfectly, the neckline was very low and slightly rounded, so the sleeves hit the curve of her shoulder and encapsulated her arms tightly. The dress floated down to the floor and with only a single petticoat under it, it hugged her legs whenever she walked. The whole dress had tiny little red flowers embroidered on it, and each tiny petal was beaded with miniscule beads. The waist, neckline, hem and wrists were all embellished with tiny green beads.  
She stepped out from behind the screen and Anna-Maria gasped.

"Auntie Diana, you look like a princess!"  
She bounded over to hug her round the waist.

"Thank you Anna, now what should I do with my hair?"  
She sat down at the little vanity and Anna jumped up next to her.

"I think you should have it loose."  
She ran a little hand through Diana's long soft curls.

"I can't just leave it loose Anna, I have it like that every day, and I also have these which I want to use."  
She opened a little box and showed the little girl a set of silver combs with the same kind of flower as the ones on her dress.

"Oh they're really pretty."  
Anna-Maria reached out to stroke them lightly.

"I think you should have little plaits there and scoop half of your hair up, but only a bit so it's still kinda loose."  
She smiled up at Diana. Di grinned back at her and started plaiting the sides of her hair to they met in the middle of the back of her head. She pinned them up and fanned the tails up so they fell down her back with a little volume. Anna-Maria gently slid the combs into her hair.

"There, all done."  
She rested her head on Diana's shoulder and smiled at their reflection.

"Should we go now?"  
Anna-Maria nodded and jumped down off the seat. She held her hand out to Diana who took it and followed her out of the room.

At the bottom of the stairs Elmont was waiting with his arms crossed over his chest. He seemed slightly impatient, but as soon as Diana and his niece came into view, his arms dropped and so did his jaw. Anna-Maria giggled and skipped off once they reached the bottom of the stairs, leaving Elmont and Diana alone.

"My god Di, You look beautiful."  
She smiled at him and took his hands.

"You don't look so bad yourself handsome."  
He smiled down at her. He was wearing grey pants, tucked neatly into his boots and a white shirt with a blue waistcoat. He had trimmed his beard so it was much shorter, but his hair still stuck up fluffily.

"Why thank you my lady, now shall I escort you in to breakfast?"  
He chuckled and held her arm out to her, she took it and they floated into the dining room, He hadn't taken his eyes off her, and didn't all the way through breakfast, not even when his father nudged his shoulder.

"You look distracted."  
Elmont nodded and leaned closer to his father, still looking across the table to where Diana was sat in between John and Anna-Maria.

"By more than one thing father."  
His father chuckled.

"Just relax son, you don't have to go along with your mother's scheme if you don't want."  
Elmont chuckled lightly.

"Oh but I like the scheme, that way I won't be trying to think of what to do next and messing everything up because I'm so nervous."  
His father laughed again but louder.

"You're the captain of Cloister's Guardians, you don't get nervous son, you have faced more daunting things."  
Elmont smiled and straightened up in his seat, Diana's eyes met his and they smiled at each other, she obviously hadn't noticed how distracted he was.

* * *

The whole family was in the living room, amid the mess of wrapping paper and boxes that Madeline was tidying into a corner, the three children could be seen playing with their new toys. Anna-Maria had been overjoyed at her figures from Elmont and Diana. There was a fuss at first from the older two because her and John had two, but when they finally came to terms with the explanation that Elmont had forgotten about her birthday, so one was for that, they slapped their uncle on the knee and berated him- making every adult in the room laugh.

Louis had spent a lot of his time with a new book, in French that he was trying to work out on his own since he refused his father's help.  
Louisa had almost screamed when she opened hers, it was a new riding crop, with matching gloves and hat. The crop had a black and silver ribbon-striped handle and the gloves had little silver coloured ties at the wrists. She was obsessed with the hat though, in her words it was "Magical" It was a black velvet top hat with a silver ribbon running round the middle and peacock feathers fanning from the back that cascaded to her shoulders.  
John hadn't looked up from where he had been playing with his new dragons that Elmont had found in Cloister's market. He had immediately retreated to a corner with them and his soldiers, that was a few hours ago.  
The adults had opened each of their gifts, just with less mayhem than the children.

Diana hadn't noticed the lack of hers from Elmont, or the one small package that was left under the tree. Madeline had, and on her way back from shunting paper into a corner she voiced her thoughts.

"Diana, I think you've missed one my dear…"  
Diana looked back to the tree and stood, blushing slightly. She bent to pick it up and opened it gently. She gasped as she opened the little box. Inside was a dainty white gold ring, with a diamond set in the middle of the two bands twined around each other. The whole room had gone quiet as Elmont walked slowly up to her - she hadn't noticed all of this yet.  
He took the box out of her hands and took the ring out. He knelt down on one knee and took her left hand in his. Tears sprung to Diana's eyes as she looked down at him.

"Di, these past few months with you have been bliss, I love you so much there are no words, except maybe; will you do me the greatest honour of marrying me?"  
She nodded, tears now coursing down her cheeks.  
Elmont beamed up at her and slid the ring on her finger. He kissed it briefly before standing up and wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his shoulders.

"I love you, so much."  
She whispered, choked with tears. His smile got wider and he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her as passionately as he could while. Joanna and Louis moved to cover their children's eyes and Elmont pulled Diana off the ground and swung her round, their lips never leaving the others.  
He put her down and they pulled apart, gasping for air with their foreheads pressed together, just staring into each other's eyes. A series of clapping broke the silence and the couple broke apart to see Elmont sr. and Louis clapping gently while Joanna and Madeline had tears of pure joy in their eyes. Louis and John had stopped their reading and playing and were grinning broadly. Anna-Maria ran up to the couple who were still clutching each other like their lives depended on it.

"I was right! I was right!"  
She hugged their waists, making them break apart and smile down at her.

"Yes you were right; I am going to marry my knight in shining armour."  
Diana hugged the ecstatic child before standing up again to gaze at Elmont.

"My handsome knight in shining armour."  
He smiled and leaned in to kiss her again.  
Their kiss this time was interrupted by Joanna shouting.

"Oh look, it's snowing. Now absolutely everything is perfect."  
She brushed the tears out of her eyes and turned to where Diana and Elmont were still clinging to each other.

"You two look beautiful."  
She gushed before going to hug them both.

**The candy in the shoes is a German tradition but that happens on the 6****th**** Dec. and that's when Santa comes, the baby Jesus comes on Christmas eve and delivers the presents :p.**

**So how was it? Please review….**


	13. Chapter 13

**Elmont and Diana's wedding day, I'm not confident enough to publish the night in this though.  
Yet another mostly description chapter though, sorry. And yes I made up what Elmont's fancy stuff looks like. And I've just noticed, Anna-Maria's name keeps changing from Anna-Marie to Anna-Maria, sorry, it's actually Anna-Maria. **

**Enjoy:**

**Joanna POV:**

My baby brother is getting married! I think I might cry. It's the most perfect day for it too, the first day of spring. I'm spending the morning flitting between rooms, seeing to it that Johnny isn't too bad with nerves, and the same with Di, and also getting my children ready.

Both Di and Johnny wanted them to be part of the ceremony so Anna-Maria and Louisa were their flower girls and John and Louis were the ring bearers.  
They were all dressed up in red and white and couldn't look sweeter. Anna-Maria's and Louisa's dress came to their knees and were white with red petticoats. The bodices had little red rose shaped buttons, which I have no idea where Diana found, the neckline was round and the sleeves were short and puffy and had little red roses at the bottoms. half of their hair had been pulled up by a thick red ribbon and rest was just loose down their backs. Both of them loved their dresses, but what Anna-Maria was completely obsessed with, were their shoes. They were red and very shiny with a little inch high heel. John and Louis matched them, they were wearing a white shirt with an adorable little red bow tie and red waistcoat. They had white pants on and shiny red shoes but what John was most excited about was the cushions they had been told to carry with the rings on. The were red velvet and I think he was just fascinated by how soft they were.

Johnny was in his Guardian's formal outfit. Both mother and me didn't want him to wear it, but father, Louis and he all wanted him to wear it. The deciding vote went to Diana though and she thought he looked better in that than white so he was allowed to wear it. He was a little immature about it though. After giving Di a hug and a kiss he pulled his tongue out at me and started making faces over her shoulder. But he did look good, he had black trousers tucked into his boots which were more polished than usual. He had a red shirt on and a black over tunic, embroidered with black. He looked every inch the captain he was. Mother had tried to get him to shave, but failed and when she went to Diana for help she made him trim it so it was what it was like at Christmas so both he and mother got what they wanted, slightly. Diana had some serious power over my little brother, but she didn't abuse it like I would.

Diana was going crazy with nerves today, Johnny didn't appear too bad, but he did have a bad habit of hiding how he was feeling a lot of the time. According to Louis, he hadn't moved from where he was sat on the windowsill with his knees tucked under his chin. He had been staring at the same bunch of trees all morning.  
Diana couldn't stop shaking and had been pacing in her chemise and corset for most of the morning her hair was done and flowing down her back with bits pulled back like it had been at Christmas, but with little roses and sprigs of baby's breath woven in.. Little Louis burst in to the room when I was trying to calm Diana down. He was out of breath.

"Mother, quarter of an hour!"  
I jumped up and dragged Diana over to the screen in the room and told Louis to look after his brother and sister. She dressed in a rush and I tied the back for her. We came out from behind the screen and Anna-Maria gasped.

"Auntie Diana! You look like an angel!"  
She clapped her hands and bounced in her seat. Di did look like an angel, with her little halo of flowers and blonde hair. Her white dress hugged her figure tightly and flowed to the floor from her hips, swishing around her legs when she walked. The sleeves were tiny and covered a little strip of her shoulder, leaving her arms bare. The neckline was shaped like a heart and white beaded embroidery cascaded down her torso from the neckline. The dress had a train at the back, but only a small one, so she could move freely. The whole dress shimmered in the light. She had wanted something simple and completely white, unlike what Princess Isabelle's had been, with the gold and heavy embroidery.

"Oh Di, you look beautiful."  
I wiped tears away from my eyes. She smiled nervously at me and went to pick up her flowers, they were roses and baby's breath, Anna-Maria and Louisa had hundreds of Rose petals in their baskets and they had been told they were allowed to throw them, but not when the vicar was talking.

A knock sounded at the door and Jack popped his head round and slipped in.

"Di, you look beautiful. You mother wouldn't have been able to stop crying or smiling."  
Diana smiled slightly at her cousin. He came forward to take her arm, stroking it lightly.

"Jack I'm so nervous. I don't think I can do this."  
I looked at her in shock. I had seen how much they both adored each other, what was she saying?"

"Di, what are you talking about? You love him don't you?"  
She nodded quickly.

"More than anything Jack, but it's me. What if he decides I'm not good enough, we are different classes after all."  
Jack sighed and I went over to wrap my arms around her shoulders, she had told us about both hers and Jack's original social backgrounds, we were all shocked about how her father treated her and Jack, but we didn't care about how she started life, she gave Johnny so much happiness and perhaps, without her Johnny wouldn't be alive after the incident with the king's former adviser up in Gantua. She was such a loving person that it didn't matter.

"Di, Johnny loves you. Do you know how long he was planning on proposing to you? He had the ring since I first met you and originally planned on it being for Christmas, but then decided he couldn't wait, but he kept getting too nervous every time he wanted to do it, so mother came up with a plan for Christmas so nothing could go wrong."  
She nodded shakily and took a deep breath.

"Now you will be my sister in law and you will go out there and make Johnny's heart stop with how beautiful you look."  
Diana smiled at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. She looked so innocent, sometimes I forget how much younger than me she actually is. She dropped her arm and Jack held his out for her.

"Ready to go?"  
He grinned. Di nodded nervously and looped her arm through his. I whispered to my children that they needed to go too, just like Mother, Father and Louis had told them what to do earlier. They nodded and I left the room.

I winked at Johnny who looked less than comfortable, stood on his own at the front, as I took my seat with Mother, Father, Louis and Alexander. Mother already had tears in her eyes when the doors at the back of the small church opened. Everyone stood and Anna-Maria and John came down the aisle, followed by Louis and Louisa. Anna was throwing her petals enthusiastically, she even threw some over John which made us all laugh. The music changed and Jack appeared with Diana. I dared to turn to my little brother. His face had lit up, but his mouth had fallen open slightly and he was staring straight at her, she had locked eyes with him now too, her face has lit up too. As soon as Jack let go of her hand at the front, Johnny grabbed the one that wasn't holding her flowers, they just gazed at each other. I could see John and Anna-Maria getting restless from where I was sat, but they would just have to wait a while, it was nearly done. Mother had a few tears running down her face now and Isabelle looked like she was tearing up, but she was sat in front of us so i couldn't really tell. I was only tearing up a little, but I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to remain like that after their vows.

I was right, as soon as they slid the rings on each other's fingers I had tears streaming down my face. Louis handed me his handkerchief, rolling his eyes at me. He couldn't understand why I cry at weddings, or why I'd forgotten my own hankie if I knew I was going to cry-which I did.

As soon as they kissed there was a huge cheer, mostly from the guardians who had come, and I had the sudden urge to get my children's eyes covered, because that kiss was anything but innocent, even from where I was I could see their mouths moving. Diana did seem to fit perfectly in Johnny's arms though. They pulled away after a while, gasping for breath, but kissed again quickly before leaving to go down the aisle.

None of us had noticed some of the guardians near the back leave, but we all figured out why when Di and Johnny left the church under an arch of swords. They looked ridiculously happy, I said this to Louis and heard one of the younger guardians behind me muttering to one of his friends.

"He'll be even happier tonight I bet."  
Even I had to laugh at that, despite the fact it was crude and a little offensive.

People were talking outside the church and Johnny and Diana were just stood by themselves whispering and occasionally sneaking a little kiss. Mother made her way over to them, she still had tear tracks down her cheeks and her eyes were still a little glassy. She hugged each one of them and kissed them both on the cheeks. Isabelle followed next and wasn't as gentle in her hugging than mother. Jack and father both clapped Johnny on the shoulder and kissed Di on the cheek. Jack spun her round a few times but stopped when Isabelle tugged him away. All four of my children who could walk were running around the place, playing with some children they had met. Louis and I walked over to the happy couple, they had returned to their happily isolated state from before.

"You two look beautiful."  
They looked at us with huge smiles on their faces. Johnny drew Diana in to his chest and rested his chin on her head, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you Joanna."  
She almost whispered, still smiling.

"What did Joanna do?"  
Johnny pulled his head away to look at her, she looked up at him.

"I had a bit of a nervous breakdown this morning so Joanna talked me down from it."  
He nodded and tightened his arms around her, they went back to their previous positions.

"Have you, mother and Isabelle all been crying?"  
I nodded at him.

"Mother was gone as soon as you walked in Di, and Isabelle and I started at your vows."  
She smiled.

"Di don't look like that, you were in tears saying your vows."  
She grinned again and Johnny kissed the top of her head.

"Louis, don't they look so happy."  
Louis chuckled and clapped Johnny on the shoulder.

"Congratulations boy. Don't mess this up."  
Johnny looked up at him.

"Oh I won't."  
He smiled at Louis before he disappeared to find our children.

"You look beautiful, congratulations."  
I kissed both of them on the cheek before trotting off after Louis.

**Louis is older than Joanna, i dont know if I said that earlier, but if anyone wants specifics, he's four years older than her, making him seven years older than Elmont.  
So last chapter, let me know what you would think about a sequel, featuring Diana and Elmont's children along the lines of another fairy tale;  
review please…**


End file.
